


South Monsters

by ShinyVapor



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pokemon Battle, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyVapor/pseuds/ShinyVapor
Summary: A collection of shorts for South Park ships in a Pokemon AU.*More to come, let me know what other pairings you wish to see!





	1. Creek

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover time!  
> I'm a HUGE Pokemon fan. My name (ShinyVapor) comes from shiny vaporeon, my favorite Pokemon. Water Pokemon are and will always be my favorite. I love them all! (Skitty and Galvantula are my largest expections).  
> Also, this fic is going to follow the manga more than the games/show, in terms of "rules".  
> I hope you enjoy my take on Creek as trainers!
> 
> Kitty-

Tweek Tweak hadn’t been the best Pokemon trainer around. He worried far too much about his monster friends getting hurt and only battled if deemed necessary. His rival, Craig Tucker, had been the exact opposite. Though Tweek was certain the boy cared for his creatures, it didn’t stop the raven haired boy from battling every chance he got. Craig caught six Pokemon before Tweek and had more badges than Tweek would ever see.

Why then, Tweek would ask himself as he looked ahead and at his rival, was he battling the boy now. Craig always won. He always took Tweek down with little to no effort. Tweek didn’t challenge him at all. They would battle and it would last five minutes. Craig never said anything afterword. His face remained expressionless as he walked away.

“W-why?” Tweek asked, bending down to his injured Jolteon. His body shook as he pulled the sparking pup into his lap, “Why do you fight me?! I’m...I'm worthless, Craig! I’m worthless…” He muttered, shutting his eyes tight. “Just nngh find another rival, please! Please…” He whimpered, holding Jolteon’s face close to his own.

The Jolteon responded on cue, licking Tweek’s freckled face for much needed comfort. Tweek didn’t notice Craig walk over. He only looked up when he heard his Jolteon start to growl.

Craig bent down to the two, his Aipom sitting smugly upon his shoulder. Reaching into his bag, he took out a potion and sprayed Tweek’s Jolteon. This caused the Pokemon to ease into Tweek’s lap. After he finished, Craig set a few more down for Tweek to take before standing back up.

“You’re capable of more than you think, Tweek.” Craig said suddenly, his flat tone softening slightly.

Tweek’s eyes widened, forcing the tears to fall. He looked up and at Craig, who only put both hands into his hoodie pocket. As usual, his rival was impossible to read but his words filled Tweek with something he hadn’t felt before. His chest felt warm and his head fuzzy. He wiped his eyes and watched as Craig turned to walk away.

Jolteon hopped out of Tweek’s lap; feeling quite better, and Tweek smiled. He pet the electric Pokemon’s head before standing back up himself.

With shaky hands, Tweek cupped his mouth and shouted, “I’ll beat you next time, Craig! Just you nngh wait and see!”

Aipom turned around, lifted his tail, and showed his middle finger. Tweek flinched, his Jolteon barked. Craig didn’t bother turning around, hiding the affectionate smirk that appeared across his face.

Tweek smiled fondly while watching Craig walk away. He blushed brightly a second later, feeling his heart pump faster. “No.” He told himself as he rubbed his chest.

Jolteon barked again, this time at his master.

Tweek flinched again, “Right. Let’s get everyone healed up. Then we can try and find some new friends! And maybe…train?”

His Jolteon perked up, seeming to like the idea of getting stronger. Tweek smiled weakly. He was happy to see his partner enthusiastic, but couldn’t help feeling distraught. Perhaps, he was holding his Pokemon back the entire time.

A month passed before Tweek ran into Craig again. It was the longest either went without seeing or battling each other. Craig looked surprised, if only for a moment, to see Tweek.

“Hello, Craig.” Tweek said with a hint of confidence.

“Tweek.” Craig replied, removing a poke ball from his belt.

Tweek smiled as he reached for one of his own. The two watched each other a moment before tossing their balls. For Craig, a Furret named Stripe appeared as Natu appeared in front of Tweek. The green bird stared blankly at Stripe, flinching when the Pokemon sharpened its claws.

Craig shook his head, already bored. “Tackle.” He told Stripe and the Furret obeyed. Natu, however, jumped up into the air. Stripe froze and looked back, just as the ball came crashing down on him.

“Peck!” Tweek called out and Natu’s pecks were merciless.

Craig raised an eyebrow, “Sand attack.” He thought out loud and Stripe reacted quickly. The rodent thrashed about violently, causing the dirt to kick up. Natu shut her eyes on reflex, hopping backwards and away.

“Tail whip!” Craig added, smirking slightly.

“I don’t think so!” Tweek snapped, glaring. With just a look, Natu knew her next move. Her eyes sharpened as she glared at Stripe. Craig’s Furret fumbled with his assault, missing the bird completely.

Craig was caught off guard and it showed. He then smirked fully, getting into their battle. “Fury swipes!”

“End it now, Natty! Psychic!” Tweek shouted, hands balled in determined fists.

Craig nearly flinched as his beloved Stripe clawed at itself rather than the Natu. He was surprised to see the small bird use such a powerful move. Surprised and somewhat impressed. Natu’s eyes were glowing intensely as its psychic powers tore into the Furret. Stripe fainted a second later, but was recalled before he could hit the ground. Craig grunted, putting the poke ball back on his belt.

Tweek blinked a few times, dumbfounded. Natu cheered as her eyes stopped glowing and she hopped about happily.

“It’s not over yet.” Craig reminded.

“Gah! Right.” Tweek replied, meekly. “Natu. Get ready.” He encouraged.

Natu looked at Tweek before turning to Craig. She stared at the raven hair boy and flinched when he put his arm out. His Aipom moved off his shoulder to run down his arm, jumped, and landed by the green bird. Natu’s feathers puffed up as her eyes focused on the purple monkey.

“Your Natu can’t fly, but you trained its jumping ability.” Craig noted, “Clever.” He added flatly, though it still came off as a compliment.

Tweek blushed, “T-thanks.”

“I won’t go easy on you.” Craig then said.

“You better not!” Tweek replied, smiling brightly.

Craig’s face softened briefly, causing Tweek’s heart to skip a beat. The blond then twitched, swallowing hard as Aipom smacked his handed tail against the ground.

“Let’s try out some new moves, Aipom.”

Aipom smirked, eyeing Natu.

“Oh god. Careful, Natu.” Tweek called, holding his chest.

Craig raised his hand and flipped the bird. Aipom copied the gesture, causing Natu to puff up in anger.

Tweek noticed a purple glow over Aipom’s tail, “Teleport!” He shouted before the monkey struck. Natu teleported away just in time as Aipom’s shadow claw hit the ground.   

Natu reappeared a safe distance away, “Psychic!”

“Protect!” Craig countered.

Natu’s eyes lit up, but it couldn’t find any strings to pull at.

“Shadow claw, again Ai.” Craig called and his Aipom rushed Natu.

Tweek bit his lower lip, “Dodge!”

Natu jumped up.

“Keep at it!” Craig pushed.

Natu jumped around, dodging Aipom and its glowing hand tail, but Aipom had been more acrobatic. The purple monkey kept up with each and every jump Natu made. Aipom waited for Natu to grow tired before lunging himself off a nearby tree trunk. He slashed and caught the bird in the face. Natu cried out, flinging back. Tweek was quick to catch her and recalled her a second later.

“You nngh did well, Nat.” He told the poke ball before putting it away.

Aipom stuck his middle finger at Tweek.

Tweek pouted, cheeks puffing up like a Natu.

“Oh yeah?” He huffed, releasing his Wobbuffet.

Aipom stared dully at the derpy blue lump. He fell back and laughed uncontrollably, causing Craig to sigh. “Focus, Ai.” He scolded.

“Another psychic type?” Craig shrugged, “Very well. Aipom, shadow claw.”

Aipom grinned devilishly, rushing toward the Wobbuffet. His tail cocked back as the hand upon it clenched. The purple glow returned, sharpening at his three fingers. Aipom slashed against the Wobbuffet. It fell back, only to shoot right back up, and smash its body against the smaller Pokemon.

Aipom hit the ground hard, wincing as he got back onto his feet.

“In the trees.” Craig ordered, “Swift!” He added as soon as Aipom had disappeared into the green giants.

Tweek looked around, unsure of where the monkey had been. Bright yellow stars flung out of the trees from all angles as Aipom jumped from branch to branch. Wobbuffet was hit from every angle. The blue Pokemon bounced up and down as he fell back and came back up each time. Tweek closed one eye, watching the display.

“Almost there.” He assured his Pokemon.

Craig squinted his eyes, “Finish it.”

Aipom lunged out of the tree line, “Shadow claw!” Craig shouted just as his Pokemon landed the hit.

Tweek smiled weakly when his Wobbuffet fainted, “Great job, buddy.”

Craig opened his mouth to speak, but froze when Aipom fainted abruptly. “Wait what…” His eyes searched for the culprit, only to find Tweek smiling proudly at himself.

“Destiny bond.” Craig realized as he walked over and plucked his Aipom off the ground, “Heh. Not bad.” He said, spraying the monkey with a potion.

Tweek readied his next poke ball, “Thanks.”

Aipom pouted, crossing his tiny arms over his chest.

Jigglypuff appeared when Tweek tossed the ball, “Ready?” He asked, sweetly.

Craig pat Aipom’s head and nodded, “Let’s make it interesting.” He said, confusing the blond.

“What nngh are those?” Tweek asked, as Craig removed two identical stones from his bag.

He released his Clefairy and bent down to hand him one of the stones. Clefairy’s eyes became cheerful as he took the stone and started to glow. Tweek looked away from the brightness and, when he looked back, the Clefairy was replaced with a Clefable. Clefable cheered, swaying from side to side. Craig handed the second stone over to his pink Pokemon and whispered into its ear. Clefable blinked a few times before nodding and walked over to Tweek’s Jigglypuff. The pink ball eyed the fully evolved Pokemon closely, but was left stunned when Clefable handed the stone over.

“Wait. You?” Tweek went to question, silenced as his Jigglypuff started evolving.

Wigglytuff raised both his arms up, “Wig wigglytuff!” He proclaimed, causing Craig’s Clefable to smile.

“Alright. Are you ready?” Craig asked Tweek who nodded, still astonished.

“Clefable,” He began to say.

Tweek snapped back to the battle, “Double slap!”

“Double slap.” Craig finished, in unison with Tweek.

Wigglytuff looked at Clefable who only looked back. The two stared at each other a moment longer before glancing away. Clefable rubbed the back of his neck as Wigglytuff rubbed at his own arm.

“What...what's wrong?” Tweek asked his newly evolved Pokemon.

Craig frowned, watching his Clefable closely. “They don’t want to fight each other.” He figured.

“O-oh. Is that it?” He asked and his Wiggytuff nodded shyly, peeking over at Craig’s Clefable.

Clefable flashed Wigglytuff a smile, causing him to blush.

“You can’t be serious.” Craig grumbled, shaking his head.

Tweek tilted his head to the side, “What?”

“Well, that was a waste.” The cynic muttered, preparing to recall his Clefable. Clefable turned to Wigglytuff and pat his arms before being called away. Wigglytuff watched the moon Pokemon disappear back into his ball and saddened. His tall ears lowered, only to perk back up in anger.

Tweek flinched as his Wigglytuff moved to attack Craig, “No, don’t!” He shouted, throwing his arm out to recall the pink rabbit.

Craig looked at the empty space with a deadpan face.

“Jesus Christ! Sorry, Craig!” Tweek shouted at first, only to hang his head in shame.

But Craig laughed.

“Craig?” Tweek asked, hesitantly.

“How interesting.” He told himself, glancing over to Tweek with a strange look in his eyes. His Aipom looked between the two before rolling his own.

Tweek shuddered a breath, holding his chest absentmindedly.

Then, Craig’s expression shifted as he spoke again. “Another draw.” He stated, removing a luxury ball from his belt.

Jolteon shook his body off as he stood, “O-oh um you want to go?” Tweek asked his eeveelution, rubbing his chest and the feeling away. Jolteon barked in reply.

Craig revealed his newly caught Minior. The star shaped rock twitched once released, floating about.

Tweek twitched nervously, “Gah--nngh. Careful!” He told Jolteon, who only scoffed.

“Defense curl.” Craig told the Minior and it hardly responded, but obeyed.

Tweek saw the move as an opening, but was skeptical. Craig was far from stupid, after all. “Thunder shock.” He decided. The move was powerful enough and could be used from a distance.

Jolteon’s body sparked faintly.

“Autotomize!” Craig retorted

A burst of electricity shot out of Jolteon a second later and toward the flying rock. Minior dashed out of the way so quickly, in fact, that it seemed to disappear and reappear.

“Defense curl.” Craig said again, “Roll out.” He added, strategically. 

Jolteon moved to dodge, “Sand attack!” Tweek figured, “Don’t...don't stop!" He told the electric pup and he complied.

Craig smirked briefly, “Same to you, Minnie.”

“Wait for an opening!” Tweek called, “Then use quick attack!”

Minior rolled around every which way as Jolteon weaved in and out of its path. As he went, Jolteon kicked up as much dirt as he could. Craig studied the match, trying to follow Tweek’s Jolteon. He fought the Pokemon plenty of times before, but Tweek was battling differently. He wasn’t holding back or doubting himself as he normally did. The twitchy blond was still nervous, but his tactics were calculated.

“There!” Tweek shouted and Jolteon reacted.

Craig furrowed his brow, unable to see much. A slam was heard and then a crash, followed by a loud thud. Jolteon slid out of the dust a moment later and shook his body off. When the dust settled, Minior was seen with part of his outer shell chipped off. Its inner body was black but shined with many colors.

“A shiny?” Tweek asked, in awe.

Craig smirked, “Ancient power.”

Jolteon’s ear twitched as the ground shook briefly. Rocks parted from the Earth and rose around Minior, they floated a moment before shooting toward the pup. Jolteon dodged with skilled speed, zipping in and out of harm’s way.

“Thunder fang on the opening!” Tweek shouted.

Craig stifled a stunned look, “No way.” He grunted when Jolteon pounced upon his Minior’s exposed body.

The rock released a horrifying screech, causing Craig to recall it right away.

Jolteon reclaimed his footing, shaking his maw.

“Sorry about that.” Tweek said, seemingly at the already gone Minior.

Craig nodded, “This is pretty neck and neck.” He noted, casually, tossing another ball. Dragonair let out a battle cry, wrapping around Craig protectively. Aipom looked up at the dragon, patting his head with a palmed tail.

“So pretty...” Tweek gawked, shaking his head and the trance of the Pokemon’s beauty away.

Craig let a small smirk slip at Tweek’s reaction, “Dragon dance.” He told the elegant serpent. Dragonair kept close to Craig, but moved around rhythmically.

Tweek frowned. He knew the move was powering up the dragon, but he couldn’t have his Jolteon attack in fear of harming Craig.

“Dragon rage!” Craig snapped and his Dragonair shot out.

Jolteon jumped back and away before taking to running, “That’s it, Jolteon! You’re doing great!” Tweek cheered.

“Speed’s a problem.” Craig noted to himself, thinking out loud.

Dragonair continued his deadly dance, but Jolteon was always a step ahead.

“Thunder shock!” Tweek called out.

Jolteon’s body lit up brightly before electrocuting Dragonair. The attack, though a direct hit, hardly injured the dragon.

 _I got it_ , Craig thought.

“Dragonair, use hail.”

Tweek flinched, “H-hail?”

The sky grew thick as the orbs on Dragonair’s body started to glow. His eyes went blank and radiated, causing the air to fall cold. Chunks of ice rained down from the sky, barely hurting Jolteon but successfully slowing him down. Tweek covered his head with his forearms, wincing as the ice jabbed at his skin.

Walking around the battle, Craig opened an umbrella. Tweek looked up when the pain over his arms stopped and blushed, finding Craig there. Craig looked him over with a dull expression before looking back to their battle. It was a bit unorthodox, most battles were fought with each opponent at either end of the battlefield. Craig could care less, however, and it only made Tweek admire him more. 

“Dragon rage.” He heard the boy beside him say.

Jolteon tried to dodge, but was hit at his side. Dragonair circled around and struck the slowed pup again and again. Tweek clenched at the fabric of his disheveled shirt. He watched hopelessly as his first Pokemon was bombarded with violent strikes. When he hit the ground, Tweek couldn’t help but rush over to him.

Craig frowned, “That’s enough.” He told Dragonair, who stopped attacking as soon as Tweek reached them.

Tweek bent down to his Jolteon and pulled him into his lap, “Don’t worry. I’ll win the next match for you.” He whispered, bringing Jolteon’s face to his own and the two nuzzled. After a brief moment, Tweek picked the pup up and brought him back over to Craig.

Craig looked away, hiding a slight blush. “I have more potions.” He grumbled, holding the umbrella up for them.

“That’s alright. Nngh! We can just visit the Pokemon Center after this.” Tweek offered, causing Craig to nod.

“Speaking of which…I still have two Pokemon left.” He pointed out, releasing his next Pokemon.

Craig wasn’t surprised that Tweek finally had a full team. He was surprised that his next Pokemon had been a fossil Pokemon, such as Amaura. Amaura pranced about in the hail, letting it wash over him like a thirsty tree in the rain. It was then that Craig realized his mistake.

“Cancel the hail!” He called out, but it was too late.

“Ice beam!” Tweek shouted as Jolteon howled in anticipation.

The beam shot out of Amaura’s mouth, growing in size as it traveled. Dragonair flew up and out of the way, but the beam only increased with the help of its atmosphere. The dragon cried out as its slender body was struck and struck hard. He fell from the sky a moment later, lifting his head up slowly, only to fall unconscious.

Tweek hugged his Jolteon, “I told you.” He said, petting the dog, but Jolteon never doubted Tweek.

Craig reached for his final Pokemon. The hail stopped the moment Dragonair fainted and was recalled. “It’s not over yet.” He reminded firmly, letting out his Altaria.

“Nngh. Not the best type.” Tweek noted, glancing over and at the raven haired boy. Craig’s flat expression shifted as he smirked and Tweek found his heart pounding faster when his rival looked at him.

“Type isn’t everything.” He replied so smoothly, in fact, Tweek nearly swooned.

“Ready?” Craig asked, nonchalantly.

Tweek nodded meekly.

Altaria hovered over Amaura. The two studied each other as their owners prepared for battle. Craig folded his umbrella back up and handed it to his Aipom. The monkey then opened Craig’s backpack and put the umbrella away. Though the hail had stopped and the umbrella was no longer needed, Craig hadn’t moved from his spot next to Tweek.

“Sky attack.” Craig called.

“Ice beam!” Tweek countered.

Altaria flew up higher as Amaura’s beam shot toward him. Without the hail to aid the beam, it needed to be accurate. Craig’s Altaria danced around in the sky, avoiding the frigid light. The energy used to create the beam took a toll on Amaura. The moment it dissipated, Altaria shot downward.

“Dragon breath, Altaria!”

“Thunder wave, Amie!”

“Shit.” Craig hissed, closing one eye as his Pokemon fell victim to paralyzation.

Amaura winced from the dragon breath, but shook it off when the giant bird hit the ground. Small sparks rippled along Altaria’s cloud like wings as he tried to get back up.

“Keep him grounded. Rock throw!”

Amaura obeyed, slamming his foot against the ground, causing it to spilt. Using his tail, the living fossil lifted a massive chunk of Earth.

“Nice try.” Craig said suddenly, “Dragon pulse.”

Amaura tossed the rock, but it shattered just inches away from Altaria as a wave of energy erupted from within him. Amaura was thrown back from the pulse and hit the ground hard.

Craig smirked, “Refresh.” Altaria’s body sparkled and the sparks faded. “There you are. Now, use flame thrower.”

“Block with ancient power!” Tweek called out.

The rocks that lifted off the ground blocked much of the fire, but Amaura winced as he was burned.

Altaria flew over Amaura.

“Now! Ice beam!”

“Disarming voice!” Craig opposed.

The sound that escaped from Altaria, rattled everyone’s ears. Tweek’s Amaura cringed in unison with his trainer.

“Finish it. Dragon breath.”

Tweek didn’t have to see the move hit to know the round was over. He recalled Amaura just seconds before the attack landed, “Heh. That was fun. G-guess it’s down to this.” Tweek noted, releasing his Hitmonchan; another Pokemon Craig had not expected.

Hitmonchan punched his fists together as Tweek did the same. The two exchanged glances before looking over to Craig’s Altaria, ready.

“Interesting.” Craig murmured. “Alright,” He began, “Looks like this is it.”

Tweek and Craig exchanged their own glance before calling out their first moves.

“Flame thrower!” Craig called.

“Close combat!” Tweek shouted, catching both Craig and his Pokemon off guard.

Hitmonchan ignored the flames engulfing his frame as he zeroed in on the bird and attacked without mercy. Altaria cried out, flapping backwards but Hitmonchan was relentless. After a series of blows, the fighting Pokemon took a step back and Altaria fell to the ground.

Tweek blinked a few times, “Is...is it over?”

Another dragon pulse erupted from the blue bird. Hitmonchan slammed his heels into the ground, but slid back regardless; though he kept his balance.

A sigh of relief fell from Craig, “Stay off the ground.” He said, pointing up.

Altaria shot into the air, creating a series of fiery blasts upon Craig’s request. Tweek’s Hitmonchan dodged as best as he could, but was hit from time to time. His speed increased using agility, but Hitmonchan was still unable to reach Altaria so high in the air.

“Alright.” Tweek huffed, “Focus blast!”

Hitmonchan pulled back. His eyes shut as he started to focus all of his energy.

“Now’s your chance, Altaria. Take him out, dragon breath!”

Purplish blue flames burst from Altaria’s mouth and toward Hitomachan. The Pokemon didn’t open his eyes, didn’t move away, and didn’t remove focus. The flames hit, but Hitmonchan turned to smoke.

“What the…s-shit.” Craig realized, “Substitute.”

“Focus blast!” Tweek shouted.

“Moon blast!” Craig retaliated.

Altaria spun around and released a beautiful beam of energy. The blast hit Hitmonchan’s directly and the two fought desperately to overpower the other. Their beams moved back and forth until neither could hold on much longer. An explosion of light temporarily blinded both boys. They looked away and, when they looked back, both their Pokemon were on the ground. Neither could move and both were panting.

“A…draw?” Craig questioned, incredulous.

Tweek stared at their Pokemon, “I-I guess I still couldn’t beat you.” He replied wistfully, as he returned his Hitmonchan back to his poke ball. Jolteon barked and nudged his face against Tweek’s leg, causing him to chuckle lightly.

“A draw, though? I-I’ll take that.” He said, smiling.

Craig turned to Tweek as soon as he called his Altaria back, “I knew you could do it.” He said, as a matter of fact.

“Thanks, Craig.” Tweek squeaked, looking down. Jolteon tilted his head to the side and his trainer broke down a second later.

“T-tweek?”

Tweek wiped his face as he started to cry, “I-I’m sorry it’s just… You, you made me believe in myself in a way I never have before. I didn't think I had any of that in me, but...you were right. I can do more than I think. You...changed something in me and I just,” He winced, forcing out his next words. “I-I wish I could do the same for you!”

Jolteon whimpered, he didn’t like seeing his trainer distraught.

“Alright.” Craig replied after a moment, “Travel with me then.” He said, looking to Tweek with a soft, yet serious expression. Aipom tilted his head to the side, watching the two.

Tweek twitched, “What? You want me to? To travel with you?”

Craig smiled, a real genuine smile at that, “Yeah.”

Tweek’s heart fluttered at the sight.                                    

“O-okay. I’ll travel with you, Craig.” Tweek replied, smiling back at him.

“Come on. The Pokemon Center’s this way.” He then said, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket.

Tweek beamed, “Right!” Jolteon barked happily as he followed after the two.

“Does nngh this mean we aren’t rivals anymore?” Tweek piped, glancing over to Craig shyly. His chest tightened as he awaited his rival’s answer.

“No, Tweek.” Craig replied, “We’re partners.”

 


	2. Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to luckiikings for brainstorming bunny ideas with me!  
> Trigger warning: minor (writing wise) child abuse.
> 
> Kitty-

“Trainer?” Stephen Stotch questioned, though his tone was far from pleasant. Butters rubbed his knuckles together nervously as his father continued, his voice growing the longer he spoke.

“How many times do we have to tell you?” He would say, though Linda Stotch hardly expressed an opinion on the matter. She merely nodded her head as her husband scolded.

“It’s far too dangerous for **_someone like you_**.”

“But-but all my friends are…”

“The answer is no.” His father snapped, “Now get back in your room!”

Butters faltered when his father raised his hand. He had been right, of course. Leopold Stotch was no fighter. He loved Pokemon, but how could such powerful creatures obey him? Laughing weakly, Butters headed back up the stairs and into his room. His pet Dedenne’s ears perked up as the bedroom door opened. Butters was happy to be greeted by such a friendly face. He bent down and gestured for the electric hamster to move into his lap.

“That’s a good minion.” Butters cooed, hugging the rodent close to his face to cry into its fur.

It was silly to cry about something so unimportant. There were other things to become, of course, other than a Pokemon trainer. All of Butters’ friends were already trainers. They left their homes with their Pokemon and some even had badges. He missed his friends, but was certain they had already forgotten about him. After he put his Dedenne back in its cage, Butters plopped down on his bed and pulled out his phone. He thought about calling or texting someone. It was then, that a few pebbles hit the glass of his window.

Butters slipped out of bed, surprised to see an orange parka waiting for him outside. The other blond looked up, a shit eating grin crossed his freckled face. Butters couldn’t help but smile as he opened his window. Lopunny jumped inside a second later with her trainer in her arms.

“Hey Ken!” Butter chirped, covering his mouth and praying his father didn’t hear him.

Kenny looked around the room as he was set down. His muffled voice was heard thanking his Pokemon before he turned his attention to Butters. Butters noticed Kenny’s coat had been enlarge, rounded, and his arms were holding the shape up.

“K-kenny. Are you…? But you’re a boy!”

Kenny laughed, the sound brought Butters much joy. Unzipping his parka, He revealed the egg hidden within, as well as, the dress he had been wearing. Kenny enjoyed Pokemon contests and loved dressing up for them. In fact, his Lopunny still wore her winning ribbon.

He handed the egg over to Butters, removing the scarf that had been wrapped around his mouth to talk. “Babe here had a baby.” Kenny explained, petting his Lopunny behind the ear. “Not sure with who. But I know you don’t have a starter. Thought you could start with this.”

Butters stared at the egg in awe. He had never seen a Pokemon egg in person before. The thought of having a Pokemon of his own, that wasn’t a pet, brought tears to his eyes. Kenny took them as the happy tears that they were and smiled brightly when Butters thanked him.

“You’re welcome, dude.”

“W-wait…” Butters handed the egg back over, “I can’t.”

Kenny frowned, “What do you mean?”

Butters wiped his eyes, but the tears wouldn’t stop.

“What’s going on, Butterfree? Your parents still won’t let you?”

Butters could only nod his head in shame.

“Well fuck that!” Kenny practically growled.

“Aw jeez. Please don’t be so loud, Ken. My dad might hear you.”

Kenny rolled his eyes, handing the egg back over. “I want him to hear me. Does he still hit you? You know, Babe just learned a new fighting move. We can totally kick his ass.”

Butters laughed, hugging down gently on his new egg.

Kenny paused to smile at the sight. His Lopunny then nudged him and he blushed slightly, “Yeah well. What they don’t know, right?”

Butters looked down at the egg. It wouldn’t exactly make noise. He wasn’t sure what he would do when it hatched, but he liked Kenny’s in the moment mindset. So, he smiled and nodded his head.

“I’ll-I’ll take good care of it, Ken! Thank you. Thank you…a bunch.”

Kenny walked closer to pat his head, “Anytime, Butterfree. Call me when it hatches so it can meet its mum.”

Babe shot Butters a wink before scooping her trainer up, “And kicking your dad’s ass is always on the table!” Kenny called out as his Lopunny jumped out the window.

Butters hurried over to the window and watched the two hop away. He smiled fondly, suddenly lost in a daze. The air seemed almost pink. He wondered for a second if that were possible as he basked in the moment.

“BUTTERS!” His father shouted, ripping him away from the window.

“WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?” His voice was getting closer.

Butter panicked, looking around his room quickly before hiding the egg in his closest.

“I’m…uh, aw jeez. Just talking to my minion, sir!”

Stephen burst into the room, nearly taking the door off its frame. He looked around, eyes filled with rage Butters didn’t understand. He knew he made his father angry and he knew he did it often, but he never knew why.

“The Dedenne, huh?” Stephen calmed, looking at the rodent. “What a useless thing.” He murmured before leaving the room.

Butters watched him, unable to stop himself from thinking how useless he himself had been.

“AND FIX THE DOOR.”

A few days passed without incident. Butters hid the egg away well and watched after it behind both his parents’ backs. He felt guilty for doing so, but was slightly proud of himself at the same time. Butters was having a tea party when the egg hatched. He named the egg Benedict, for eggs benedict; or Benny for short. Though, Kenny did come to mind and his own name started with a B. Well, his nickname did at least. Butters shook the thought away, hurrying over to the egg in its tiny highchair as he texted Kenny the good news.

Dedenne hid behind one of the stuffed animals at the tea party, somewhat frightened by the sudden movement. Then, a Buneary clawed its way out of the mess and slipped from the highchair. Butters was quick to catch the small Pokemon, but fell to the floor in the process.

“Benny!” He cheered and the bunny cheered back.

Butters hugged his new Pokemon, “I love you already.”

“What in the hell is all this?” Stephen asked calmly, suddenly at the door way.

Butters froze. His father’s calm anger had been terrifying. Not only did the man catch him with a new Pokemon, he caught him in a tutu having a tea party. Butters was reminded of the last time he was caught in his tutu. His grip on Benny tightened as he cowered.

“Is that a Pokemon? A NEW Pokemon. In MY house? Butters. Where did you get that?” Stephen asked, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

 

Kenny sat up, stretching from his nap. Yawning, Kenny picked up his phone and read the text he received. His Lopunny tilted her head to the side, waiting for the news.

“It’s Butters,” He told the rabbit, “Guess who’s gonna be a mommy?”

Lopunny rolled her eyes, smiling some.

Kenny grinned, “We aren’t far. Wanna head over there?”

Lopunny picked him up in response and hopped away with great speed. Kenny quite enjoyed being carried off like a princess. He laughed, but made sure to text his friend back. It was odd when Butters didn’t reply. Even odder when Kenny’s phone wasn’t flooded with pictures and excitement.

“Something’s wrong.” He told Babe and she picked up speed.

They arrived in front of the Stotch home in record time. Babe caught her breath as Kenny knocked on the front door. It took a few more tries and harder knocks, but Linda Stotch soon answered.

“Oh. Hello Kenny. Butters is…well, he’s punished. He’s been a very bad boy and he can’t come out and play right now.”

Kenny frowned, feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

“YOU LET GO OF THAT POKEMON RIGHT NOW, BUTTERS!”

“NO!!!” Butters screamed, the sound broke Kenny’s heart. It had been so pained and so desperate. Then there was a crash and Kenny pushed his way inside.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going, young man?” Linda scolded, chasing after him.

Butters had been on the floor, curled in a ball and holding onto his Buneary for dear life. Stephen grabbed a fistful of bright yellow hair and yanked Butters back onto his feet. The Buneary had enough and tried pushing him away, but was smacked away by Stephen’s free hand.

“Benny!” Butters cried, reaching for the Pokemon.

Stephen raised his hand, but was violently kicked away from Butters. Babe landed in his place, eyes burning. She looked around and found her baby. Benny sniffed the air around her and knew right away she was his mother.

The two embraced.

Kenny slid on the floor and stopped just in front of Butters, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Butters? Butters! Are you alright?”

Butters stared blankly for a moment. Then the tears came and he threw himself into Kenny. Kenny winced, hugging him close. The boy’s eye was swollen shut and there were scrapes and bruises all over his tiny frame. Kenny couldn’t get the image of Butters’ injured face out of his head nor the sound of his scream when he first arrived.

“I’m getting you out of here.”

“I-I can’t,”

“You’re leaving. Let’s go, Leopold.”

Butters buried his face in Kenny’s chest, but Kenny felt the nod. With that, he wrapped an arm around shaking shoulders and led his friend toward the door. Kenny whistled with his free hand and Babe scooped Benny up before following after the two. Then, light fell in between them as a Machoke took shape. The Pokemon punched his fists together before folding his arms over his board chest, blocking their exit.

“Oh. I don’t think so.” Stephen snapped, holding his side.

Linda hurried over to him, “What did they do to you!?”

Kenny glared, staring the Pokemon down. A look his Lopunny mimicked. Butters started to tremble. Lowly, he begged Kenny to leave him and just go. Kenny’s grip tightened as he yanked Butters closer and against his side. He spun around, eyes zeroing in on the boy’s parents. If anyone could call them that.

“You don’t want to fight me.”

Linda tossed out a loveball and a Flaaffy appeared, “Fight? There won’t be a fight, sweetie.”

“That’s right.” Stephen said, standing beside his wife. “You’re both grounded. Machoke. Put them to bed.”

Butters flinched, “K-ken.”

Kenny looked down at him, “I can handle them.” He assured.

Benny whined when his mother set him down. He watched as Machoke lunged over, but Babe was quick in her movements.

“Jump kick!” Kenny called and Babe obeyed.

Machoke blocked, but was pushed back.

“Thunder shock.” Linda ordered as her Flaaffy electrocuted Babe from behind.

Butters clung to Kenny, gasping into his side.

Kenny grit his teeth, “Shake it off, girl.”

“Teach her a lesson, Machoke. Karate chop!”

“Low sweep!” Kenny countered.

Babe shook off her body before dropping to the ground and dodging the Machoke’s strike. She then tripped him quite roughly with an elegant sweep of the leg.

“Watch the wool bitch.” Kenny added and Babe hopped up, avoiding a tackle attack. The Flaaffy then collided with the raising Machoke, causing both Pokemon and trainer to smirk. Butters watched in amazement. Kenny was given a lot of shit in his life. He was always too poor or too dirty for most of the kids. Even his own friends made fun of him from time to time. Though, no one was worse than Eric Cartman. Butters knew that from experience, even if it took some time to truly see it. Yet, here Kenny was battling two adults at once. And he was winning!

 _For me?_ Butters thought, incredulous.

“You little shit.” Stephen growled.

Butters frowned, “Don’t…don’t talk to Ken like that!” He snapped, surprising himself.

Kenny had his eyes on Babe, but was shocked to hear Butters defend him. The boy wouldn’t stand up to his parents for himself, but he would do so for someone else.

_For me?_

“Aw hamburgers…” Butters muttered, knowing full well he messed up. “No.” He said, eyes filling with determination.

“Butters?” Kenny questioned when the boy released him.

Butters moved in front of Kenny, “I’m going to be a trainer like Kenny! You can’t ground me anymore. I…we, we’ll fight back! Right Ken?”

Kenny stared at Butters a moment before flashing him a warm smile, “That’s right, Butterfree.”

Stephen openly laughed, “You? With what Pokemon?”

Benny punched his tiny fist into his tiny hand.

“Benny?” Butters asked and the Pokemon nodded.

Linda saddened briefly as her husband laughed louder, “That thing? How pathetic. Butters. Stop this at once and go to your room. I’ll send your friend home.”

Benny stomped on the floor and Stephen flinched. It was uplifting for Butters to see the man he once thought of as stone, crack. And to such a small thing.

“No sir. I want to be a trainer. I’m leaving!”

Stephen’s eyes narrowed, “Machoke. Leer.”

Kenny was quick to grab Butters and shield his eyes as Babe did the same with Benny. Machoke rushed toward them while distracted, Flaaffy in tow. Kenny picked Butters up and jumped out of the way just as Babe had done with Benny. Kenny set a flustered Butters down, ignoring his own reddening cheeks.

“Let’s see what these bunnies can do.” Kenny then said, nudging Butters playfully.

The situation hadn’t been the best, but Butters couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped him. The sound melted Kenny’s heart, causing him to rub his chest absentmindedly.  

“Alright, follow my lead.” He forced himself to say, “Ready when you are, Babe!”

Babe nodded, looking down to Benny and smiling at him. Benny raised his arms up, ready for battle. Flaaffy stood beside Machoke, who started to fume. The brute of a Pokemon didn’t like losing. Especially, to a bunch of kids.

“Focus energy.” Stephen ordered as his Machoke, reluctantly, took a step back.

Linda held her elbows, “Cover him.” She told her Flaaffy.

Flaaffy rushed into battle.

“Quick attack!” Kenny said and Babe moved in and out of the fray.

“You got this, Benny!” Butters cheered as the smaller bunny followed his mother’s lead. The two almost looked like they were dancing.

Flaaffy tried to track them, but decided to stay put and let them come to her. Kenny had a bad feeling, but the duo already struck. Butters cheered, confused as to why Kenny hadn’t joined him. Kenny squinted and noticed both rabbits had been sparking.

“Shit.” He cursed, “I fucking forgot.”

Butters nearly flinched, “What is it?”

“They’re paralyzed.” Kenny replied, shaking his head.

“Paralyzed?” Butters questioned, looking over.

Indeed, both Lopunny and the Buneary could not move. Lopunny grit her teeth, struggling to attack again. Flaaffy appeared smug and shocked both as soon as Linda told her to do so.

Kenny had to grab Butters and stop him from rushing over.

Babe ignored her own pain, furious and filled with worry when her baby was harmed. Benny tried to appear tough in front of his mother, but whimpered when the electricity finally left them. Both slipped to the ground, panting hard.

“End this. Seismic toss.” Stephen shouted.

“K-ken. Do something!” Butters cried, “Babe!”

Kenny shut his eyes tight as his Pokemon was plucked from the floor.

“No!” He heard Butters protest.

Dust filled the house as Lopunny was slammed through the floor boards. Everyone coughed, everyone but Kenny. His eyes shot opened and, even through the dirty mist, Butters noticed a faint glow. The friendship bracelet Butters made Kenny had a strange new stone tied into it. The stone was glowing, as well as, the crater Babe’s body created.

Machoke cracked his neck, happy with a job well done. Then Lopunny hopped out of the hole and landed anew. Her form had changed and she appeared itching to get back into the fight.

“EXCUSE ME.” Stephen snapped.

“A mega form?” His wife breathed.

Butters was awestruck by not only Babe’s power but of her beauty.

Kenny picked up a piece of broken floor board, “Take Flaaffy out first,” he said, tossing the board over, “Dizzy punch!”

Babe grabbed the board with a smirk, darting toward the sheep.

“Thunder shock!” When it missed, Linda panicked. “Thunder wave!” She tried, but Mega Lopunny shot through the moves with frightening speed.

Babe punched the board into Flaaffy, so hard, the Pokemon flung into and through the wall behind her. Linda screamed, but Stephen only stepped forward.

“Finish this, Machoke!”

“Attract.” Kenny interrupted with a wink.

Butters laughed when Lopunny whipped her ears like hair and blew a kiss at the oversize beefcake. Machoke blushed, suddenly uncoordinated. Benny shook his paralyzed state off to run over.

“Oh! Pound!” Butters recalled a simple move that he hoped his Buneary would know.

Kenny grinned wildly, “Return!”

Lopunny shot her trainer a knowing smile before breathing in deeply.

Benny smacked his body against the Machoke in unison with his mother. Machoke’s eyes widened as he fell into Babe’s crater. Babe looked down into the crater and smiled at the dazed look in Machoke’s eyes before he slipped into unconsciousness. Then she praised her son, picking him up and hugging him in her arms.

The Stotch parents had recalled their Pokemon, only to release two more. A Mismagius floated in front of Stephen as a Weavile appeared in front of Linda.

“YOU. ARE. GROUNDED.” They snapped.

“O-oh no.” Butters stammered, their victory short lived.

Babe shifted as her mega form wore off, but she kept Benny in her arms. Both Pokemon looked exhausted and Butters felt his guilt rising. Kenny beckoned for the two to come over as he removed a ball from inside his parka.

“It’s alright, Butterfree. I got this.”

Butters shook his head, “But we’re a team!”

“You’re out of Pokemon, son.”

Kenny glared at Butters’ father and his cocky tone.

It was then that Dedenne came running down the stairs. His ear flickered as he perked up to look around the room and at the damage. The Pokemon looked relived to see Butters alive, but not at the state he had been in.

“Minion!” Butters gushed and the rodent hurried over to him.

Kenny smiled, “Looks like you’re not out of Pokemon just yet.”

“Dedenne? He can’t battle! He’s--…”

Dedenne’s whiskers twitched.

“Do you want to battle with me, minion?” Butters asked softly.

The Dedenne responded by jumping out of Butters’ hands and onto the floor below. His whiskers sparked as he readied himself for battle. Kenny smirked, tossing a ball beside the rodent. Dedenne waited for someone to appear beside him, but instead the Pokemon formed above.

Kenny’s Shedinja looked around briefly, “Let’s get this party started.” His trainer mused as the ghost slipped into Dedenne’s shadow.

Dedenne shivered, looking around and finding nothing there.

“It’s okay, buddy. Trust Kenny!” Butters called out and the rodent steeled himself.

Linda ran her fingernails under each other. Her Weavile picked up on the act and scrapped its claws together. Kenny frowned, nudging Butters who nodded.

“Get in there little fella. Don’t let them power up!”

Dedenne rushed over and tackled Linda’s Weavile.

“Taunt.” Stephen ordered as his Mismagius giggled and the gems around her neck flashed red.

Dedenne was unable to resist, moving off the Weavile to attack the ghost.

“Wait minion, don’t!”

Dedenne sparked, but purple fire disrupted his attack.

“Mystical Fire!” Stephen shouted.

Butters couldn’t look. His head whipped to the side, hiding in Kenny’s shoulder. Kenny surprised him, throwing his arm around the boy and patting his back. Butters squeaked, poking his head back out. He told Dedenne to trust Kenny and now it was his turn. He looked up, just in time to see Shedinja emerge out of his Dedenne’s shadow and take the hit full force.

Dedenne closed one eye, but blinked back into focus.

The fire didn’t harm the floating shell of a Pokemon. It ceased a moment later and Kenny smirked, “Absorb.”

“Weavile!” Linda shouted, “Night slash!”

“Thunder shock!” Butters retorted.

Mismagius cried out as her energy was drained. Weavile had rushed in with a glowing claw, but was electrocuted mid run. Kenny and Butters exchanged glances before smiling.

“Switch up!” They both shouted.

Dedenne used thunder shock on the flying witch as Shedinja drained life from the weasel, switching to leech life rather than absorb. The type advantage proved useful, causing Weavile to faint. Mismagius remained. She panted hard, glaring at the two.

“GROUND THEM BOTH.” Stephen raged, “PHANTOM FORCE.”

Butters flinched, “Ken.”

“Don’t worry, dude. We got this.” He assured.

“R-right!”

The room then darkened and Mismagius vanished quite suddenly. Shedinja slipped back into Dedenne’s shadow, who started to panic. No one could spot the ghostly witch, but her laughter filled the room. As she reappeared, Dedenne cried out. Light came back to the house with Dedenne passed out on the floor. Mismagius grinned, hovering over the fainted rodent. Then, its shadow shifted and Shedinja remerged.

“Shadow sneak!” Kenny shouted and Butters cheered.

Stephen was horrified to witness his Mismagius fall. All fainted Pokemon were then returned as Kenny embraced his Shedinja. Butters hurried over to Dedenne, scooping the hamster up and into his arms. Kenny walked over to the two and handed Butters two poke balls. He then pointed at Benny. Benny smiled weakly and Butters smiled back.

“Couldn’t have done it without you guys.” Kenny beamed, causing Butters to blush.

Butters looked between his Dedenne and Buneary, “You fellas wanna be my Pokemon?”

Dedenne squeaked lowly, still weak. Benny simply nodded his furry head. Butters smiled brightly and whispered his thanks before poking each in the forehead with a poke ball. Both Pokemon turned to light before being sucked within. He then peeked at Kenny who smiled a gap tooth smile.

“BUTTERS.” Stephen growled.

Linda shook her head, “Let it go. He beat us, Stephen.”

“I WON’T. He’s GROUNDED. Clean this house right now, mister! Then get into your room, you ungrateful---“

Kenny kicked Stephen hard in the shin.

“K-ken!”

Kenny spun around on his heel, grabbing Butters’ hand, and yanking him out of the house. Babe spit on the floor by Butters’ parents before following her trainer out. The two headed straight for the nearest Pokemon Center.

“I know you feel bad, Leo. But it’s for the best. Your parents are assholes and I should know. My parents are assholes too.”

Butters squeezed down on Kenny’s hand, “You kept the friendship bracelet.”

“Hm?”

“And you…you came back for me.”

Kenny stopped walking to look at him. Butters’ good eye filled with tears.

“Course I did, dude. We’re friends.”

“Kenny…” Butters covered his face with his free hand. He then threw himself against the raggedy blond, “Best friends!” He proclaimed, happily.

Kenny fell back from the force and laughed when they hit the ground. Babe shook her head, turning around to watch the two.

“You can really take a hit, Butterfree.”

Butters blushed when Kenny touched the side of his face, careful not to brush against his black eye. “Aw shucks. Thanks Ken.”

“Well. Not anymore.” He assured as he stood back up and helped Butters back onto his feet.

“We’re partners now. Got each other’s backs and all that good shit.” Kenny mused, patting Butters on the back.

Butters smiled and, for once, he didn’t feel so alone. The journey ahead would be scary and he still felt guilty about leaving his parents. Though, with Kenny by his side, Butters found hope. He had a drive to be better and prove himself. As they walked toward the Pokemon Center, Butters looked at Kenny with Babe and his smile grew.

_Thank you, partner._


	3. Creek vs Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to ChrisChin for the creek vs style idea!   
> Though, I added a twist that I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Kitty-

“I can’t believe you gave Tricia your Dragonair! That was real nice of you, Craig.”

Craig shrugged, “Yeah, well. She needed something. Might as well be something good. Plus, I did just get a Lucario.”

Tweek giggled, walking alongside Craig. He glanced down and at Craig’s hand before looking away shyly. Jolteon looked between the two and blew out of his nose. His ear then twitched as the air above grew wet and tense. He barked, alerting his owner; who looked up at the sky.

“Oh man. Dude, it’s gonna nngh rain.”

Craig looked down as Tweek grabbed his sleeve, causing the blond to pull his hand away quickly.

“I think there’s a cave nearby.”

Tweek was surprised when Craig put his hand out to him. He looked in between Craig and the hand before taking it.

“Over here.” Craig said flatly, shoving his free hand into his hoodie pocket as he tugged Tweek along.

Tweek stared down at his feet, allowing Craig to lead the way and trying not to blush. Though, as he peeked over and at the raven haired trainer, he noticed his ears were going red.

Aipom snickered, but was silenced by a warning glare from his trainer.

The cave was surprisingly warm and hardly dark. Off in the distance was a faint glow. Craig squinted his eyes, trying to peer ahead. He felt Tweek’s grip tighten and gave him a light squeeze for comfort.

Jolteon started to growl the closer they moved inside. Another growl was heard and it echoed slightly. Tweek didn’t recognize the sound and started to shake.

“Calm down, Tweek. Sounds like a low level Pokemon.”

“Sounds like nngh it’s hungry. Oh god! Craig, I don’t want to get eaten!”

Craig closed one eye, “You won’t get eaten.”

“How do you know!?”

“Because I won’t let you.” He huffed.

Jolteon’s growling increased in volume when the fire up ahead suddenly went out. Hushed voices lingered somewhere off in the distance as light footsteps started to close the gap between them. Craig frowned, glaring at the sounds. Tweek had been trembling and his grip on Craig’s hand became desperate.

“Who’s there?” Craig asked, reaching for his poke balls.

Aipom raised his tailed hand and made a fist, shaking it at the air.

The footsteps stopped briefly, but then they continued.

“Gah! Oh god! Who’s there!?” Tweek flinched when two boys came into view.

Craig raised an eyebrow, “You two?”

Stan bent down to pet his Growlithe. His Rockruff had been growling, but lightened up when his owner relaxed.

“Oh. It’s just you, Craig. With Tweek?” Stan replied, raising a brow when he noticed the two holding hands.

Tweek expected Craig to pull away, but he didn’t.

Kyle walked over a moment later, “You really think I would just stay behind while you checked it out?” He asked his super best friend, causing the boy to grin.

“Nah, man. It’s just Craig and Tweek.”

“Craig and Tweek?” Kyle questioned, looking over at the two.

His Porygon2 floated around, scanning everyone and their Pokemon.

“Hey.” Craig’s monotone voice hardly held the offense he felt, “Keep your cheats to yourself, Broflovski.”

Stan frowned, “Chill, dude. Two can’t help it. It’s what it does.”

“Yeah, man. We don’t want any trouble. We came here same as you. To get out of the rain.” Kyle added.

“You guys don’t wanna any trouble? How ironic.”

“Craig.” Tweek whined, looking between the two friends.

“Hey um guys. Maybe we could share the cave? Just nngh until the rain stops?” Tweek went onto say, somewhat nervously.

Stan and Kyle exchanged glances. They then shrugged in unison.

“It’s a free country.” Stan replied.

“Make yourselves at home.” Kyle added, in a friendly manner.

“We made a fire up over here.” Stan started to say, already waking away. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as his dog Pokemon ran around each other. A Poochyena walked over, sniffing the air around Craig and Tweek. Then, his eyes fell on Tweek’s Jolteon. He crouched down. Jolteon narrowed his eyes, crouching down as well.

“Be nice.” Tweek warned.

Poochyena pounced Jolteon, but he moved to the side quickly and lunged upon the dark furred pup. Jolteon stood proudly over Stan’s Poochyenna, who whimpered.

“It’s okay, Max. You did your best!”

Max barked, slipping away from Jolteon and over to his master.

“You got a nice Jolteon there, Tweek.” Stan then said, petting Max’s head.

Tweek smiled meekly, “Oh. Thanks Stan. He’s a good boy.”

“I hear you don’t like battling. I get that. Don’t wanna see your babies hurt.”

Craig rolled his eyes, “He battles now.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah um. I got a lot better! And all my Pokemon like battling too so…I don’t want to hold them back. We all got strong together thanks to Craig.” Tweek replied, squeezing down on Craig’s hand. He thought about letting go once they reached the cave, but he didn’t want to. He waited for Craig to release him first, but the boy never did.

Craig shrugged, “He’s being modest.”

“I’m sure he is.” Kyle laughed.

Stan eyed the two, “So you guys battle together, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Craig responded, nonchalantly.

“Me and Kyle too. We’re the best tag team this region’s ever seen.” He bragged.

“Yeah. Mostly because of me.” Kyle teased.

“You wish, dude!”

The two bumped shoulders before full on pushing each other. Stan’s dogs started to get riled up, much to Tweek’s dismay. Craig frowned as the friends began wrestling on the cave floor.

“Can you butt munchers chill out? Your mutts are scaring Tweek, Marsh.”

Stan pinned Kyle down and they laughed.

“That’s super gay, guys.” Craig added, leading Tweek away.

Kyle glanced away shyly, causing Stan to flinch off him.

“Gay?” Stan huffed, “You’re the one holding Tweek’s hand, Tucker.”

“Yeah? What of it?” Craig challenged, turning to glare while Aipom flipped Stan off for him.

Stan returned his glare, “Hey man. You don’t have to be a dick. Especially after we let you in our cave. You can go back into the rain if you want.”

“Your cave?” Craig questioned, flatly.

Tweek cowed, “Craig…”

“Yeah guys, let’s not fight.” Kyle tried to interject.

Craig snorted, “There wouldn’t be much of a fight.”

Stan moved to get into Craig’s face, but Tweek yanked him back and slid in between them.

“Back off.”

Stan was almost impressed. Tweek wasn’t twitching nor was he scared. His eyes were sharp and his tone hard. He was angry and it was nearly intimidating.

“Woah. Come on, guys. Calm down.” Kyle felt the tension raising, but soon got an idea. “Pokemon battle.” He offered, moving over to Stan.

“Me and Stan verses you and Craig.” Kyle added, looking to Tweek.

Tweek’s stance unclenched and he twitched, “Double battle? Yeah! Wanna battle, Craig?”

“I want to kick Marsh’s ass, but I guess I could just whip his dogs into shape instead.”

“You wish, Fucker.” Stan snapped, needing Kyle to hold him back.

“The fuck you just call me?”

Tweek groaned as he had to do the same for Craig.

“Save it for our Pokemon, guys.” Kyle scolded.

Aipom flipped off the three dogs Stan had out. He then stuck his tongue at Kyle’s Porygon2. Jolteon moved in front of Craig when the dogs bared their fangs. His mane puffed out slightly and started to spark as a warning.

Kyle released Stan and removed a friend ball, “Let’s start this.”

Stan nodded, “Easy.” He commanded and his pups all backed down. When he whistled, their ears rose on alert.

“Summer. Give us some light. Max. Get in there boy.”

Stan’s Growlithe used ember on some old logs as his Poochyena readied for battle.  

“Sparky, keep Summer company.”

His Rockruff barked, tail wagging as he hurried over to play with Summer.

Kyle shook his head, though he had been smiling. As he tossed the friend ball, a Sawsbuck appeared.

Tweek chewed nervously on the inside of his cheek, “Kyle has the most fully evolved Pokemon of anyone we know!”

“I know.” Craig replied, calmly.

“How are we going to beat them, Craig?”

“I believe in you. So believe in me, okay?”

Tweek blushed brightly, “NNGH, okay. I’ll try.”

Kyle smiled, watching the two. He glanced over to Stan, who seemed oblivious.

Craig put his arm out, allowing his Aipom to jump off it. Aipom balanced himself on his tail, looking back and at Tweek. Tweek responded by tossing out his own friend ball. Natu stared at Aipom, who stared back. He then grinned and she chirped quite cheerfully.

“Sawsbuck this early?” Stan asked Kyle as he stood beside him.

Kyle smirked, “Go big or go home.”

Stan grinned, “Yeah, dude.”

“Are you ladies done over there?” Craig instigated, his nasally voice only prodded.

“Craig.” Tweek practically scolded through a minor spasm. 

“Let’s start then. Sawsbuck,”

“Max.”

“Tackle!” The super best friends ordered.

“Dodge.” Craig and Tweek said in unison, causing Natu to jump up and land on top of Aipom’s tail.

In an instant, both Pokemon teleported away. Sawsbuck stopped short, but Max kept going until his head caught the cave wall.

Stan closed one eye, “Ouch. Shake it off, buddy!”

Max backed up and shook his head.

“Leer!” Tweek called.

“Fury swipes.” Craig added.

There was a sharp glint in the shadows of the cave’s ceiling just before Aipom jumped down and attacked.

Stan glared when he heard Max cry out, “Sick em, boy!”

Max growled, revealing his fangs.

Craig whistled and Aipom jumped back against the cave walls.

Kyle folded his arms over his chest, “Get them out.”

Sawsbuck nodded before kicking the cave with his hind legs. Aipom and Natu fell a moment later, but Aipom used his tail to catch the small bird. Max pounced before Stan could even make the command.

Craig and Tweek exchanged a look.

“Tail whip.”

“Peck!”

Aipom smacked Natu into the lunging Poochyena, stabbing her beak into the dog. Her eyes lit up when Tweek shouted a new command.

“Confuse ray!”

Max stumbled back, shaking his head and pawing at his snout. Aipom grinned as he set Natu back down.

Tweek flinched when Sawsbuck rushed over, “Look out!”

Aipom pushed Natu out of the way, crying out when he was struck.

“Horn leech.” Kyle called out.

Aipom squirmed as his energy was drained.

Max continued to stumble about, “Pull it together, Max!” Stan shouted, growing concerned as his Pokemon moved to attack Natu, but bit Sawsbuck instead.  

Sawsbuck reacted quickly, kicking Max off him and away. The dark furred pup hit the cave wall hard, knocking him out. Aipom tried to stand back up with Natu at his side, but fell back over.

The dark haired boys returned their Pokemon.

“Tck. **Take** the bird **down** , Sawsbuck.”

Tweek and Natu looked startled, but they grew determined simultaneously. Their cheeks puffed up and they let out a battle screech together. Sawsbuck didn’t back down. Natu flapped her wings, but couldn’t fly. She jumped high enough, however. Though, not enough to dodge the bucking deer. Instead, she teleported. Sawsbuck knew the trick, kicking at the caves’ walls to force the bird down.

Two floated around Kyle, looking up and at the cave walls. It looked disheartened, but kept the bad feeling to itself.

Craig looked at Tweek, who nodded.

“Aim for the horns, Natu.” Craig figured.

Stan released his Herdier, “Don’t command a Pokemon that isn’t yours.”

“Last time I checked, Marsh-” Craig started to say as he tossed out his Furret, “It isn’t against the rules.”  

Stan rolled his eyes, “Toto. Fetch.”

“Stripe. Intercept! Natty, you heard Craig. HORNS.”

Kyle raised an eyebrow, “Their close to each other’s Pokemon.”

“Yeah, dude.”

Stripe slid in the way of Toto. Both clashed, their heads slamming against each other. Natu fell into Sawsbuck’s branch like horns, pecking at its leaves. Sawsbuck bucked and kicked out his back legs.

“Damn it. Sawsbuck needs some back up, Stan.”

Stan frowned, “Dude. We’re trying. Toto. Bite!”

“Stripe, fury swipes.” Craig retorted.

Tweek winced when he noticed how much Natu was struggling. She was so small and Sawsbuck so intimidating, but the bird was resilient.

“She’s ready.” He heard Craig say.

Tweek’s brain became quiet when he heard Craig speak to him. He smiled and nodded his head in response.

“Nat.” He called, “Ariel ace!”

Kyle scoffed, “Horn leech!” He countered.

Natu felt the energy in Sawsbuck’s branches, but she jumped back. Before falling, the green bird teleported away. She reappeared above the buck and came crashing down with a force. Her beak had been glowing and slashed through the power Sawsbuck produced. Kyle grunted when he had to return his Pokemon and was quick to release another.

Pidgeot spread his wings and flew upwards as high as the cave would allow. Natu gawk at the larger bird, mesmerized by his graceful flight.

“Show em whose boss, Pidgeot!”

Kyle’s Pidgeot let out a cry before scooping down and at Natu. Natu teleported away, but Pidegot stopped mid-flight.

“Quick attack!” Kyle ordered and the bird obeyed.

As soon as Natu reappeared, Pidgeot was quick to rush her. Meanwhile, Stripe and Toto were locked in a heated battle.

“Slam.”

“Take down!”

Craig grimaced slightly as the two collided. Stripe took more damage, but Toto wasted more energy. He glanced over at Natu with Pidgeot and frowned when the small bird fainted.

Tweek released his Amaura, “Get em!”

Amaura smiled brightly before narrowing his eyes and blowing cold mist out of his nose, “Aurora beam!” Tweek shouted as the gems upon Amaura started to glow.

Kyle glared, “Pidge---“ His eyes then widened when he realized who the beam was aimed toward, “Stan!”

A burst of colorful light swirled and shot out against Toto. The dog yelped as he was forced away from Stripe. Stripe stood up slowly and shook his body off. Tweek smiled when the rodent hurried over to him and rubbed his fur against Tweek’s legs. Tweek laughed, leaning down to pet Stripe. Craig watched the two, unable to supress the soft smile that threatened to grow.

Stan rushed over to Toto and the dog whimpered, “Alright.” He glared, “I’m done messing around.”

Kyle smirked when Stan let out a Vaporeon. Tweek’s Jolteon grew curious, lifting his head up from his paws.

Tweek squinted his eyes at the Pokemon, “Another Eevee form?”

“Careful.” Craig warned, “Stan’s Vaporeon is his strongest Pokemon.”

Vaporeon licked her paw, eyeing her opponents. Then her violet eyes fell on Tweek’s Jolteon and she smirked. Jolteon stood up, itching to battle the water pup.

“His Furret is already weak.” Kyle told Stan, who nodded.

“Amie,” Tweek called, “Protect Stripe.”

“Stripe.” Craig added, “Don’t faint.”

Tweek nudged Craig, “Great strategy.”

“What? It works sometimes.”

“Quick attack, Rain!” Stan commanded his Vaporeon.

Rain narrowed her eyes before rushing off.

“Stripe, same.”

Stripe moved in front of Amaura briefly, then ran so quickly his form shifted in and out of sight.

Kyle and his Pidgeot watched the battle with sharp eyes, “There!” He cried and Pidgeot reacted. He flapped his wings, causing a gust of wind to knock Stripe off balance.

“Icy wind!” Tweek shouted.

Pidgeot tried to fly backwards and away, but the cold winds froze his under feathers, forcing him to land.

Stripe rolled back onto his feet, shook it off, and pounced the bird.

“Shit.” Craig noticed before it even happened.

“Water is the strongest element.” Stan mused as a pulse of water flung Stripe back off his feet. With the rain sill pouring outside, Vaporeon’s water attacks grew stronger.

Rain took a battle stance in front of Kyle’s Pidgeot, protecting the bird Pokemon while he pecked at the ice on his wings. Stripe shook his wet fur dry, but felt dizzy. He shook his head, but the feeling didn’t go away. Glancing around, it was difficult to tell who was friend and who was foe.

“SHIT.” Craig grunted as he returned Stripe.

Tweek blinked a few times, “What happened?”

“Water pulse has a chance to cause confusion.” Craig explained.

“Oh---NNGH poor Stripe.”

Craig shrugged, “He didn’t listen.”

Lucario then appeared, “Don’t worry. We’ll make them pay.” Craig added, smugly.

Tweek nodded, “Let’s get Pidgeot while he’s grounded!”

“Yeah. Lucario, use metal claw.”

Lucario rushed into battle with his arm readied. His claws sharpened and lit up brightly as he ran.

Tweek pointed at the cave floor, “Aurora beam!”

Amaura shot his ice onto the ground and under Lucario. Lucario smirked as he picked up speed, sliding with the ice. Pidegot flapped his wings, nearly freed of the ice, but not in time. Lucario struck, but caught Vaporeon’s form as she lunged in the way. Stan winced when she hit the ground. Kyle grabbed Stan’s shoulder, as if to thank him.

He then glared, “Twister!”

Lucario jumped back when the air around him picked up. Pidgeot took flight and continued to add wind to his attack. Lucario and Amaura tried to ground their heels, but neither could stop the wind from lifting them up. They whipped around as a small tornado kept them airborne.

Two looked around, growing nervous. Summer and Sparky completely ignored the battle, still playing. The virtual Pokemon floated by them, trying to get their attention. The two dogs paused their play to look at Kyle’s Porygon2. Two tried to alert them, but both pounced it, still wanting to play.

“Take them out, Rain. Water gun!”

Rain crutched, watching the two Pokemon floating roughly around. She focused before opening her mouth and striking Tweek’s Amaura. Amaura cried out and nearly fell out of the twister, but was sucked back in and tossed about. Lucario dodged Amaura each time he whipped around, but couldn’t get out of the invisible cage.

“Oh gah! This is bad, Craig!”

“Let me think.” Craig said, frowning some.

“I don’t think Amaura’s gonna make it!” Tweek cried, cringing as Rain used water gun once more.

“Not likely…” Craig confessed.

“NNGH. I have an idea.”

Craig glanced to Tweek, who only looked back at him.

“Ancient power!”

Craig smirked ever so slightly, “Lucario. Find an opening!”

Amaura used the last of his power, causing large chunks of the cave to part. The stone instantly flung into the harsh winds. Tweek recalled his Amaura a second later, watching as Lucario landed on one of the rocks. He dodged a water gun from Rain and jumped onto another heavy stone. Pidgeot flapped harder and harder, causing the air to grow more violent.

Kyle watched intently, “That’s brilliant.” He noted, not even mad.

“Lucario!” Craig called.

“Power up punch!” Tweek shouted.

Lucario jumped from stone to stone, until he found an opening. He pushed off a rock and flew out of the twister, catching Pidgeot off guard. Lucario punched with all his might and landed on the ground below. He was nearly sucked back into the twister, but the wind died down as soon as Pidgeot fell. Kyle returned his Pokemon before he hit the ground.

“Not bad.” Kyle said, nodding his head.

“You wanna go, Jolt?” Tweek asked his Jolteon, who already moved into place.

Rain smiled, watching Jolteon closely, but Jolteon only glared.

“Tweek has the type advantage.” Kyle noted, letting out his Alakazam.

Stan scoffed, “You know not to underestimate Rain, Kyle.”

Kyle rolled his eyes, smiling as he did.

“Dude, I know.” He replied.

“We won’t underestimate you, Stan!” Tweek shouted, “So don’t underestimate us.”

Stan smiled, “Yeah, dude. You and Craig kick ass.”

“I have to admit,” Kyle began, “I did underestimate you guys. But you’re pretty good.”

“Oh! Thanks! You guys are too.”

“Kyle more than Stan.” Craig pointed out.

“Hey!” Stan snapped, causing Kyle to laugh.

“Ready?” Kyle asked everyone, who nodded.

“Alright, confusion!” He shouted and Alakazam obeyed.

“Bringing the thunder!” Tweek retorted as Jolteon’s body sparked.

Stan threw his arm out, “Quick attack!”

“Feint, Lucario.”

Jolteon felt pressure in his head and hesitated just as Rain dashed in. He looked up when Rain drew close and frowned when she winked.

“Water pulse.” Her trainer ordered.

“Double kick!” Tweek retorted as his Jolteon kicked Rain twice and into Lucario.

Lucario spun around, “Brick break.” Craig said just as his Pokemon complied.

“Acid armor!”

Lucario was surprised when his fist passed through liquid. Rain seemingly disappeared as the water fell to the ground and sank away. Jolteon looked every which way, only to glare at the ground. A puddle formed behind the spiky pup, but Tweek had little time to warn him.

“Jolt---!”

Rain reformed.

“Aurora beam!”

Jolteon shot around and the beam hit. Lucario was quick to catch him when he flung back, skidding across the ground until they both came to a stop. Lucario scrapped the ice off as best as he could.

“Psybeam!” Kyle called out, causing his Alakazam to strike Lucario with a pink beam from behind.

Lucario cried out briefly, growling as he regained his composure and held onto Jolteon. Craig and Tweek exchanged a glance before looking back and at their Pokemon.

“Come on, guys! Like we practiced!” Tweek cheered and the two looked at each other, nodding. Lucario set Jolteon back down, who shook his body and the ice off.

Lucario focused on Alakazam as Jolteon caught Rain’s smirk. Lucario then made a fist and Jolteon opened his mouth. A dark energy appeared for each.

“Shadow ball!” Tweek shouted.

“Shadow claw.” Craig stated.

Kyle grit his teeth.

“Psycho cut!” He attempted.

“Aurora beam!” Stan added.

As their Pokemon prepared to attack, both Stan and Kyle were thrown off when Lucario and Jolteon switched opponents. Lucario side stepped Rain’s beam as Jolteon jumped up and over Alakazam. Lucario slashed Rain just as Jolteon spit his ball against Alakazam’s face.

“Yeah!” Tweek cheered, “We did it!”

Craig smiled briefly, but frowned when he noticed Stan and Kyle smile at each other.

“Damn, dude. That was pretty sweet.” Stan said.

Kyle agreed, “Recover.”

“Aqua ring.”

“What?” Tweek flinched.

Rain’s body flashed blue as she got back onto her feet. Alakazam breathed in deeply, rising slowly. Lucario jumped back and landed by Jolteon, who had backed up.

Two floated closer to his trainer and nudged him. Stan noticed Summer and Sparky had stopped playing. That their fur stood up, but they weren’t on guard. They were afraid.

As Lucario and Jolteon readied their next attack, Craig noticed the change in atmosphere. Tweek twitched absentmindedly, causing Craig to frown.

“Something’s wrong.” He informed his partner.

Tweek nearly flinched, “I know. But we can beat them!”

“Not that.” Craig responded, stiffly.

Tweek clung to Craig’s arm, “What the hell do you mean?”

_“What are you doing, humans?”_

“Craig.” Tweek gasped, “Did you hear that?”

“What the fuck…” Kyle looked around, “I heard it too.”

Stan and Craig scowled as they too heard the strange voice. The sound didn’t have a source nor did it echo. Alakazam narrowed his eyes and Kyle realized the voice had been in their heads.

“The voice it’s-it’s in our head!” Tweek realized, as well.

“Telekinesis.” Kyle corrected.

_“GET OUT.”_

“Who are you?” Stan challenged, “A psychic Pokemon?”

_“All you humans do is destroy. Look what you’ve done to my cave. You’ve disrupted the environment. Woke me from my slumber. Leave now. Or perish.”_

“You can’t tell us what to do, dude.” Stan snapped.

“Stan.” Kyle tried.

“Craig.” Tweek whined, “I wanna go.”

**_“THEN PERISH.”_ **

Tweek shut his eyes tight, expecting something painful. His mind raced as the voices in his head fought to push the Pokemon out and haunt Tweek as they always did. Tweek winced, opening his eyes. He found the cave to be as it was. Though, everyone was still.

_“He can’t hear you.”_ The voice returned as footsteps broke the silence.

Tweek’s eyes widened when Mewtwo came into view. The legendary Pokemon stood tall with menacing eyes that burned purple. Tweek cursed, fear evident in his eyes. He turned to Craig, but was horrified to see the boy frozen in place and his eyes void of light.

“Craig? Craig!” Tweek shouted, shaking him.

Craig didn’t respond, he didn’t move.

Tweek’s eyes filled with tears as he looked around to find Stan and Kyle stuck in the same state. Their Pokemon tried to fight it, but soon they too fell into a trance. Tweek shook his head, looking back at Craig.

“Craig…”

_“Strange. I can’t take hold of you. Your thoughts are…worse than I could ever imagine. You are immune to me, child.”_

“Let them go.” Tweek breathed, clenching Craig’s arm.

_“You may leave, but they cannot.”_

“I’m not leaving without my friends!”

_“Then it seems we are at an impasse.”_


	4. The boys vs Mewtwo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, guys! Please, enjoy the second part.  
> And be sure to check out 'Mystic Little Mountain Town'. It's my friend's Japanese Folklore AU, which I help beta read and edit. 
> 
> Kitty-

Craig looked around, but the cave was empty. The fire remained burning and, though no one had been around, there were shadows dancing on the walls. Craig recognized the shapes to be his family. His mom seemed to pick up his sister as his father peeled himself off the wall.

“Dad?” Craig questioned, looking up as the figure stopped in front of him.

Craig frowned, “Am I dreaming? Where’s Tweek?”

_“Why do you care? Are you gay, son?”_

“What?”

_“Your feelings for Tweek are unnatural.”_

Craig frowned, glaring deeply.  

_“You disgust me. Don’t come home. Your mother and I failed you. All we have left is Tricia.”_

“Shut up.” Craig snapped, grabbing his head.

The shadow spoke again. Spoke a word Craig didn’t want to hear. The word echoed all throughout the cave and put the fire out.

_“I don’t need you anymore.”_ A new voice piped.

Craig ripped his hands away to see another shadow. A shadow shaped like Tweek, he could tell from his messy hair.

_“I can find somebody new. Somebody better.”_

“Tweek…” Craig frowned, staring at the aberration.

“You’re not scared.” He noticed.

_“I’m not. But you should be. No one loves you.”_

“Get out of my head.”

More shadows filled the cave. Each pulled themselves off the stone to surround Craig. Every one of them speaking truths Craig did not want to hear. They weren’t truths, he realized. They were his fears.

“Who are you?”

_“I’m your mother.”_

_“Your father.”_

_“Tricia, duh!”_

_“Tweek.”_

_“Your grandma.”_

_“Red racer!”_

“No.” Craig clenched his fists, “The Pokemon in my head.”

The shadows all came together and formed Mewtwo. He was much larger in Craig’s head, towering over the boy and nearly hitting the ceiling of the cave.

“Fuck.”

_“I had you there. For a moment. Again it seems…I have underestimated the one called Tweek.”_

“Tweek? Shit. Are you in his head too? Don’t fuck with him. He has enough to worry about without your bullshit.”

_“You care deeply for this boy. He is very stubborn for you too.”_

“…what?”

_“I gave him a chance. To leave. He wouldn’t take it.”_

“God damn it, Tweek.”

_“You’re stronger willed than I thought. The other two…aren’t doing too well.”_

Craig sighed, “I knew seeing those guys again would lead to trouble. Nothing’s ever simple with them.”

“So what now? You fuck with me some more? I know it’s you pulling the strings, so it won’t work. Release me. Before my boyfriend kicks your ass.”

 

Kyle awoke in Stan’s bedroom. Sleepovers were pretty common among the two before they left on their Pokemon adventure. Sparky was at the foot of Stan’s bed with an Eevee at the floor and Porygon asleep in midair. Neither Rain nor Two were evolved. Kyle questioned if he was still dreaming or if the time he thought spent, was really the dream.

Stan groaned, rolling over and dropping an empty bottle of whisky. Kyle frowned, opening his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Stan’s head felt heavy. Kyle shook him, but his body was numb. Stan started to sit up, though his eyes were still closed. He expected to hear Kyle say something to him. Perhaps complain about whatever dream woke him, but Kyle didn’t make a sound. Stan opened his eyes and found Kyle’s horrified face staring at him. His mouth was moving, but Stan must have gone deaf for he couldn’t hear him.

“Kyle?” He called, the sound of his own voice overpowered by the throbbing in his head.

Kyle grabbed Stan by his shoulders in a panic.

Stan winced when feces leaked out of his best friend’s mouth. He looked around and was mortified. Their Pokemon melted at their skin and fur. Puddles of shit coated where their animal friends once slept. Stan went to scream, but his stomach churned. He threw up instead and all over Kyle.

Kyle snapped his fingers in front of Stan, but he just sat still. His friend couldn’t hear him and their Pokemon weren’t waking up. Kyle slammed his fists against the bed, but even that lacked of volume. He moved off Stan’s bed and grabbed a chair, then broke said chair against the wall. Again, there was no sound. Kyle grabbed his head and opened his mouth to scream. He slipped to the floor, eyes filled with angry tears.

The bedroom door opened a moment later. Both boys snapped out of their own false realities to look over. There were two men at the door. One with black hair and the other with red. Kyle wiped his eyes, recognizing Stan in one of the men. He walked over to Kyle and bent down to him. Kyle leaned in for a hug, but the older version of Stan pushed him away.

Stan flinched.

The older red head moved into the room, glaring at the two on the floor. His green eyes then fell on Stan upon his bed. He walked right up to him and punched him across the face.

_“Did you really think we’d stay friends?”_ Older Kyle asked.

Future Stan shrugged _, “We grew apart.”_

Stan stared blankly at his pillow, his head still reeling from the hit. He looked up with blurred vision and a sour stomach. Ignoring future Kyle, he looked at his current best friend. Kyle caught his gaze, his eyes wide with fear. Then, anger. Kyle stood up and pushed the older Stan. He raised his eyebrow, pushing Kyle back down. Yet, Kyle just got back up and pushed him again.

Stan lunged off his bed and over to his older best friend. The other Kyle responded quickly, slamming his back and Stan against the wall. Stan latched on for dear life. No matter the pain, he did not let go.

 

Tweek looked around him. Their Pokemon were on the ground, tossing and turning as if having nightmares. The boys remained standing. Breathing so gently, Tweek feared they would die. He gripped Craig’s arm, but the boy didn’t react. His void eyes were nearly glowing and his expression blank. Tweek looked back at Mewtwo, his fear and concern shifted into that of pure rage.

“What are you doing to them? WHERE IS CRAIG?”

Mewtwo folded his arms over his chest, _“Trying to break out.”_

“LET HIM GO.”

Mewtwo frowned, his glowing eyes narrowing as he did. Tweek felt a tug before he was pulled by an unforeseen force. He reached for Craig, but was yanked away and brought over to the legendry Pokemon. Mewtwo looked Tweek over, lifting him up with his mind. Tweek’s body was shaking and his eyes twitched. He released strange sounds with each and every jerk.

_“Your mind is filled with terrors. How do you deal with such things, child? Is that how you’re blocking me out?”_

“NNGH. Let Craig go.”

_“You’re already picturing the worst for him.”_

“Craig. Craig!” Tweek shouted into Mewtwo’s face, “I’m not as smart as you, man! Can you hear me?! You gotta get out! Wake up! I can’t do this without you!”

Mewtwo scoffed, pausing when Craig’s hand twitched. He tossed Tweek aside and floated over to the boy’s body. Tweek smashed against the cave wall hard, causing Craig’s fingers to curl ever so slightly. Mewtwo looked him over, frowning deeply. With a flick of his hand, Craig’s body floated upwards. Mewtwo then spotted a jagged formation and aimed Craig toward it.

“DON’T TOUCH MY CRAIG!” Tweek shouted, tackling the Pokemon to the ground. Craig’s body fell and, with it, Mewtwo’s spell.

Tweek rolled on top of Mewtwo, punching him rapidly as he screamed. Mewtwo grunted, closing one eye. After the shock left, his eyes lit up brightly. Tweek flung off Mewtwo with force. He was headed toward the cave wall once more, but Craig slid in his path. Catching him, Craig dragged his heel against the ground. The two stopped a moment later as Craig’s back grazed the cool stone behind them. He breathed out deeply, looking down at Tweek.

“You okay, babe?”

“Craig.” Tweek blushed, looking up at him with big eyes.

“You’re alright!” He cheered, hugging him.

Craig smiled briefly, blushing ever so slightly.

“Yeah, thanks to you. Did you really punch Mewtwo? That’s so boss.”

“I-I didn’t know what else to do!” Tweek confessed, squeezing him tighter.

Craig laughed.

_“ENOUGH.”_

Craig stood back up straight, setting Tweek onto his feet. The two glared at Mewtwo, whose eyes were smoking. He raised his arm, but neither moved. Kyle’s Alakazam walked over and stood in front of the boys.

_“Stand down.”_ Mewtwo ordered.

With just a thought, Alakazam released two more of Kyle’s Pokemon. Slowking and Metagross appeared and both used their psychic abilities to release Porygon2 from Mewtwo’s hold. Two floated around Stan and Kyle, aiding them in their return. One by one, everyone came to. Jolteon shook his head and looked to Rain who did the same.

Lucario frowned, eyes falling on Mewtwo.

Craig sighed, “Guess we’re fighting Mewtwo.”

“We can do it!” Tweek cried.

Kyle held the side of his head, “What the hell?”

“Kyle!”

Kyle looked up and at Stan, “You can hear me? I can hear me! What the fuck, dude. What the hell was that?”

“Mewtwo, dude. He fucked with our heads.” Stan replied, frowning deeply.

“I should have known…but,”

Stan saddened some, “I know, dude.”

“Do you really think that we---…”

The cave rattled as Mewtwo’s body started to glow. Kyle’s psychic Pokemon worked together to prevent any further manipulation. The legendary Pokemon proved powerful. Though they could protect the others, they could not join them in actual battle. Even the tiniest slip would render them all back in Mewtwo’s control. 

“Maybe wait till after we win to jerk each other off?” Craig called out, getting a slap to his arm from Tweek.

Kyle rolled his eyes, “Alright. My Pokemon can handle the mind control. It’s up to you guys then.”

Stan nodded, throwing out his final Pokemon. Honedge appeared, bouncing in midair. “Ready when you guys are.” Stan said, walking over to stand beside the pair.

Craig and Tweek nodded to each other.

“Lucario. Get in there. Shadow claw.”

“Back him up, Jolt!” Tweek added as his Jolteon rushed in.

“Rain, quick attack! Blade, shadow sneak! Work together!”

Jolteon nearly stopped short as Rain jumped up and bit the Honedge by his hilt. The two fell into Jolteon’s shadow and he caught on, moving back in. Lucario smirked, trailing behind his partner. Mewtwo threw his arm out, releasing a psycho cut. Suddenly, Jolteon was dragged into his shadow and replaced with Rain. As the attack hit, Rain slashed Blade through with a mighty night slash. Lucario jumped over the two and scratched Mewtwo across the chest with his own dark energy.

When Rain landed, Jolteon returned. She tossed him Blade, who he caught in his mouth.

Mewtwo stumbled back, but was quick to slam Lucario into the ground with a psychic attack.  

“Metal conducts electricity.” Craig pointed out.

Jolteon darted back toward Mewtwo, “Thunder fang!” Tweek shouted and Craig smiled briefly.

Mewtwo cried out, gritting his teeth a moment later. Stars then erupted from his aura and struck Jolteon, sending the Pokemon flying. His grip on Blade loosened and the ghost fell to the ground.

A pulse of water disrupted Mewtwo’s next attack. Outside, it had still been raining and that only added to Rain’s power. She narrowed her eyes, readying her next move.

“Stan, Tweek. Eevee forms work well together.” Kyle informed, walking over to stand behind them. He folded his arms over his chest, watching the battle closely. His Pokemon were losing energy but, between the four psychics, they would make it.

Stan and Tweek exchanged glances, causing Craig’s eyes to squint.

“I have an idea.” Stan then said, “Follow my lead, Tweek.”

Tweek nodded, “Get ready, Jolteon!”

Jolteon shook his body off before crouching down.

“Rain.” Stan called out, “Hydro pump!”

“Thunder shock!” Tweek gasped, “Into the water.”

Jolteon smirked, watching as Rain smiled back. As she opened her mouth, water swirled before shooting out. Jolteon shocked the blast, creating a rotation of electricity that danced around Rain’s water.

“ _I’m growing tired of you children!”_

Mewtwo’s aura pulsated. A barrier formed mere seconds before the blast hit, but Rain didn’t give in. Lucario moved back onto his feet. He looked at the barrier and then at Blade as the sword floated around. Rushing over, Lucario snatched Blade and slid under Rain’s hydro pump.

“That’s it. Another night slash!” Stan cheered.

Once struck, the barrier fell and Rain’s blast hit. Mewtwo was slammed into the cave wall behind him, convulsing from the electricity surging within. As the water died down, Mewtwo slipped to his knee.

“Almost got him.” Kyle pointed out, slowly reaching for an ultra ball. Then, he noticed something familiar.

“Guys!” Kyle cried, “He’s going to recover!” He warned.

Craig glared, “No you don’t. Lucario!”

Mewtwo put his hand up and Lucario was tossed away. Blade, however, remained suspended in the air. Mewtwo ignored the sword, eyes raging with purple light and power. Kyle glanced around, certain that his Pokemon could keep the legendary one out of their heads. Though, the cave held other life and the boys were not alone. The cave shook as its inhabitants stormed the area.

Bug Pokemon swarmed the cave’s entrance. 

“GAH! There’s so many of them!”

Craig frowned, helping his Lucario back onto his feet. He had to agree with his panicked boyfriend, the situation looked dark.

“We still have a few Pokemon left.” He then said and Tweek nodded.

With shaking hands, Tweek released his Wiggytuff as Craig let out his Clefable. Then, Hitmonchan and Minior. Stan still had Sparky and Summer, but they were the least likely to battle on his team. Sparky’s tail moved in between his legs, but Summer growled. She moved in front of her canine brethren, preparing for battle.

“I think I can spare someone.” Kyle noted, “Metagross. That’s you.”

Metagross pulled its legs up and floated over to its trainer. It moved in front Kyle as its legs popped back out and he landed.

“We need to defeat Mewtwo. It’ll break the hold over these Pokemon.”

Stan punched Kyle’s shoulder playfully, “Yeah, dude. Let’s do it.”

“So what’s the plan?” Craig asked the boys, glancing over at Tweek.

Kyle’s eyes scanned the cave as Metagross followed his gaze. The Pokemon calculated their options, as well as, their survival rate.

“Metagross. Let’s handle the army.”

“Summer can help.” Stan told him and Kyle nodded.

“Fable and Diva too!” Tweek added, looking to the pair of pink Pokemon.

Clefable nudged Wigglytuff and they giggled.

“Look after each other.” Craig told them and they nodded, growing serious.

Stan smirked, “Guess it’s round two for us.”

Lucario put his arm out as Blade returned to him. Jolteon and Rain exchanged glances before moving back into battle. Mewtwo finished recovering, standing up straight and glaring at the children. Lucario noticed, before the Pokemon motioned, of whom, he was going to attack.

Mewtwo rushed the boys as psychic energy appeared up his arm. Lucario dashed in his way, blocking his strike with Blade. Tweek grabbed Craig’s arm on reflex, who was about to push him out of the way. Stan moved his arm out to block Kyle, but lowered it the second he noticed Lucario in front of them. Honedge’s blade cut through Mewtwo’s psycho cut and against his arm.

Meanwhile, Metagross lead the charge against Mewtwo’s army. Hitmonchan focused on a group of Nosepass and a few Mawiles as Minior attacked Digletts and Geodudes. Fable and Diva used disarming voice to shake the stronger willed Pokemon from Mewtwo’s grasp. Summer tackled as many wild Pokemon as she could away from Sparky, but the pup was swarmed by Zubats.

Summer opened her mouth and fire formed. She was about to release her ember, but feared harming her canine friend. Gritting her teeth, Summer’s frustration grew. Then, she roared. The cave shook from battle, but even more so from the Growlithe. A few imperfections in the stone cracked. A red stone fell from somewhere in the cave and hit Summer on the head, causing her body to glow. She continued to roar and the volume grew.

Sparky’s whining ceased as soon as the Zubats pulled away. Summer stood tall and proud as a fully evolved Arcanine, intimidating the closest Pokemon around her. Sparky’s tail curled under him as he too cowed. Summer snarled and the blue bats fled, she then licked Sparky and the pup’s demeanor brightened. Together, they joined back in the fight. Sparky wasn’t the biggest fighter. He preferred playing and wandering off. With Summer’s encouragement, however, Sparky bared his fangs and used them.

Suddenly, a force field of energy surrounded Mewtwo before erupting. The blast wave sent Lucario flying and forced Blade out of his grasp. Blade vibrated, lit up, and then split in two. Kyle nudged Stan when two of his Pokemon evolved. Though, he wasn’t surprised. They were fighting a legendry Pokemon, after all. Rain and Jolteon took note of the now two Blades. They communicated briefly with their eyes before dashing over to them. Jumping up, both caught a Doublade each.

A barrier appeared around Mewtwo as the sword wielding eeveelutions rushed into battle.

Stan smirked, “They work well together.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Craig muttered when Tweek agreed.

Kyle’s eyes focused on Mewtwo’s barrier, “We may not be able to cut our way through this time. But a sound wave might disrupt it.”

“Metal sound!” Stan said right away.

Rain reacted by smashing her Blade against Jolteon’s. The barrier rattled and Mewtwo glared. Jolteon’s fangs sparked as electricity trailed up and down the ghost Pokemon.

“Rain, let’s do the same. Try something out.”

“Scald?” Kyle questioned.

“Scald.” Stan confirmed.

He shot his now Doublade a look, “Is that okay? Are you hurting too much, buddy?”

Blades winced briefly, before striking a pose.

Stan smirked, “Thatta boy.” He then grinned, “I’m so proud of you too Summer!”

Summer howled proudly in response.

“Alright.” Stan pointed, “Rain use Scald!”

Rain smirked as her mouth grew hot. The water that poured out boiled and heated up her Blade.

Tweek frowned. He didn’t want to hurt Mewtwo, but the Pokemon left them no choice.

“Let’s finish this.” He said and Craig couldn’t help but stare.

“Jolt!” His blond partner cried as his Jolteon slashed at the air.

Stan and Tweek shouted in unison, “Quick attack!”

Lucario moved back onto his feet, watching as the two eevee forms dashed toward Mewtwo. Mewtwo’s energy took the shape of stars and Lucario knew what would happen next.

Craig took sight of the attack and, as if reading each other’s mind, shouted.

“Aura sphere!”

Lucario smirked, already readying the move. As Mewtwo’s swift attack was launched, Lucario released his aura sphere. Both moves were sure to hit and clashed with each other. Smoke filled the air, smoke that Rain and Jolteon used to their advantage. They crossed paths, slashing Mewtwo in a crisscross. Then, the smoke cleared. The Pokemon army came to. They froze in mid battle and either fell from their wounds or shook off their trance. Fable and Diva were quick to hug before tending to any and all injured Pokemon. Mewtwo was panting, falling to one knee before his other.

_“Impossible.”_

Everyone heard him say before he fell against his hands and then, reluctantly, teleported away with the last of his energy.

_“Next time.”_ Tweek and only Tweek heard, _“We shall see how strong your will is then.”_

Craig let out a sigh of relief as the others cheered. He smiled, however, when Tweek hugged and clung to him. Glancing over, Craig noticed Stan and Kyle hug and flashed them a knowing smirk. Both pulled away, blushing, but smiled faintly.

Tweek pulled away from Craig a moment later to hug his Jolteon, “You did great!”

Stan walked over, bending down to pet Rain.

“Yeah, man. They make a good team. Maybe we should send them to the daycare center. Make a badass eevee.”

“Pass.” Craig grumbled, somewhat annoyed and a smidge jealous.

Jolteon’s ears lowered when Rain barked at him. He grew shy and hid his face in Tweek, causing his owner to laugh.

“Maybe when they’re a little older, Stan.”

Stan chuckled, “Sure thing, Tweek.”

“Well…that was interesting.” Kyle noted, turning to his Pokemon. They had all been mentally exhausted.

Kyle smiled weakly, returning each back into their designated balls. Craig noticed Lucario panting lightly and gave him a pound before recalling him. Lucario bowed prior to disappearing.

“Sorry we had to hurt you a little. But great work, guys.” Stan praised his Duoblade before tossing his ball out. Blades was returned a second later.

“Guess our battle was a draw.” Kyle then said.

Stan put his arms out, causing both Sparky and Summer to rush him. He hardly moved with Sparky, but fell over completely from Summer’s massive size.

Tweek went over to them with Rain and his Jolteon. He pet Summer and laughed as the two eevee forms joined in the dog pile.

Craig shrugged as he watched, though he spoke openly to Kyle.

“There’s always next time.” He pointed out.

Kyle smiled, “Yeah, dude. That’d be cool.”

“You should tell him, you know.” Craig said suddenly.

“W-what?”

“Marsh. You should tell him how you feel. You guys are traveling alone now, I assume? Mccormick’s busy with his contests and who the hell knows where Cartman is.”

“More like busy with Butters.” Kyle said, rolling his eyes.

Craig raised an eyebrow, “Oh? When did that happen? You know what. I just remembered, I don’t care.”

“…you think I should? Won’t it ruin our friendship and what if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Look, dude. I really don’t care. But I think you should. My brain pulled that shit with Tweek, but the best thing I ever did was not listen to it.”

Kyle watched Craig closely. He seemed like his usual apathetic self, but there was something to his words. Something in his eyes that didn’t match with his flat tone.

“Thanks, Craig.”

“Whatever, man.”

Fable and Diva were returned when all the wild Pokemon left the area. The rain had stopped, but the boys didn’t leave the cave right away. They created a new fire and made some food. The four chatted and exchanged phone numbers. They told stories of their own adventures, as well as, their new ones in pairs. Defeating Mewtwo was added to their lists.

“Can I ask?” Stan broke the chain of chat, “How you two got together? You are together right? Like, dating?”

Tweek flinched, blushing brightly.

“Yeah, we’re dating.” Craig replied as he put his arm around Tweek.

Tweek’s nervous shaking stopped as he leaned into Craig slightly.

Kyle smiled, watching them.

“You work well together. Your Pokemon even respond to the other.”

“Thanks! We train a lot but just--ya know? Hang out so much. I don’t know. Our Pokemon are connected to us and we’re connected to each other so it only makes sense. I guess? Does that make any sense? Gah! I’m sorry. That was dumb.”

“No, that’s pretty much it.” Craig assured, giving Tweek a light squeeze.

“And I guess we got together when I kissed you?” Craig asked Tweek, who turned red.

“Craig!”

“What?”

“That’s so personal.” He muttered.

“But it’s true.” Craig retorted.

Tweek looked down shyly, “I-I was going to kiss him. He just beat me to it.”

“You guys kissed? No way! What’s it like?” Stan asked, eyes wide.

Craig raised a brow, “Excuse me?”

“Kissing a guy, I mean.”

Kyle blushed, growing almost as flustered as Tweek with all of Stan’s questions.

“Kissing is kissing, dude. What the fuck would be the difference? A tongue’s a tongue.” Craig replied with a shrug. Then he felt Tweek’s glare and cleared his throat, “---that being said. When you kiss the right person, it’s different. Just feels right, you know? Without getting super gay…the world just melts away. And it’s just us.” He finished before looking to Tweek, who smiled.

“Huh.” Stan thought some.

Tweek snuggled against Craig’s side, “Are you still dating Wendy?”

“What? Oh. No…she wanted time to think. That was three months ago.”

“Ouch.” Craig added, with no remorse.

Stan shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning back against Summer; who had been lying behind him and Kyle.

“It’s okay, dude. She’ll come around.” Kyle tried to comfort, but Stan only shrugged.

“Not sure I want her to. I mean, I care about her. And I always will. But we just don’t…fit? And the world doesn’t melt away. I don’t know…”

Craig flashed Kyle a look and he looked away quickly.

“W-well. You’ll find someone.”

“Thanks, dude.”

Kyle looked down, “Anytime.”

Tweek squinted his eyes. He then peeked up at Craig, who said plenty with just a look. Tweek smiled back, resting his head on his boyfriend. In the morning, the two pairs parted ways. Stan and Kyle headed north and into the mountains as Craig and Tweek decided to hit a few gyms. Mewtwo may have triggered their fears and doubts, but he also made the boys realize what was most important. And that they were stronger together.

Perhaps one day, Kyle could find the strength to tell his best friend how he truly feels.

“Tweek, honey?” Tweek heard Craig call.

“Hm?”

“You okay, babe? You’re spacing out.”

Tweek forced a smile as Mewtwo’s voice added to the ones that plagued him. He didn’t want Craig to worry. So, he leaned over and pecked his lips. And, for a moment, the voices melted away.


	5. Creek Remembers

_“Well, I'm sorry that I'm actually in control of my goddamn emotions, ya baby! Oh, see, now you made me lose control of my emotions. God damn it.”_

Tweek pulled at his hair, thinking back on the fight he had with Craig. The fight was stupid. As was Tweek. He was always too emotional and paranoid. Every time he thought he was better, something always happened to trigger him. Now, Craig hated him and there was nothing he could do. Nor could he blame his boyfriend. The voices in his head didn’t help. They told him everything he did wrong, every word uttered that had been a mistake.

Jolteon whined, trying to get Tweek’s attention. Tweek was storming away. Frustration and fear clung to the tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t dare wipe them away, only pulled at his hair more. When he did finally stop, it was at a tree. Tweek slammed his back against the bark and slid down. Jolteon joined his trainer on the ground, resting his head in Tweek’s lap.

_He doesn’t hate you_ , a voice called.

Tweek frowned, removing his hands from his tangled hair.

“Of course he does! Who could blame him? I’m the worst. What could he ever see in me?!”

_He saw something._

Tweek began petting his Jolteon and, slowly, his breathing steadied.

_As do I._

“Mewtwo?” Tweek wondered out loud, “Gah! You’re still there? I thought you hated me too!”

_Hate? Hm, humans hate. Perhaps, I hated humans once. But I see now. Humans are emotional things. It can be a bad thing, but it’s also a good thing. Fear is your worst enemy, though. It causes your kind to do unspeakable things._

Tweek couldn’t argue, only listened.

_Your fear is illogical, Tweek. You are your own worst enemy. I know you know this. And I know that knowing it doesn’t stop it from happening. Craig does want to help you. He just doesn’t always know how._

“He deserves better. Sometimes I wish, I wish he…”

_Never kissed you?_

Tweek blushed, staring down before burying his face in Jolteon’s spiky fur.

“Then he wouldn’t have to deal with me.”

_May I see?_

“W-what?”

_Your memories. Leading up to that day._

Tweek blushed harder, “Why do you?” He then shook his head, “Yeah, I guess. I would nngh like to remember too.”

 

_“We’re partners.”_

Tweek sat beside Craig at the Pokemon Center as they waited for their Pokemon. Craig had been slumped back with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Tweek peeked over at him every now and then, wondering if the dark haired boy had been napping.

Craig opened one eye, “Something on your mind?”

Tweek flinched, “What? Gah! No, s-sorry, Craig.”

“You apologize a lot.” Craig noted, pushing himself to sit up.

“Sor-” Tweek bit his bottom lip.

Craig raised an eyebrow, “You don’t have to, ya know? Not unless there’s a real reason for it.”

Tweek looked down and at his feet. He wanted to pull at his hair or claw up his forearms, but he didn’t want Craig to think he was crazy. Suppressing his urges, however, caused his body to twitch.

“Yeah. I mean, I know. It’s just---my dad, he makes it seem like I---SORRY. N-never mind.”

Craig frowned as he leaned forward, “No. Tell me.”

“It’s nngh stupid.”

Craig shrugged, “I still want to know.”

Tweek glanced over at Craig and flushed at the sight of him. Craig was normally quite apathetic, at least he appeared to be. His attention, though still casual, had been fully on Tweek. It was small and maybe silly, but Tweek felt important in that moment.

“I don’t know, man.” Tweek forced out, running a hand through his messy mane, “Nothing is ever good enough. And gah! I’m just a waste of space. He’d be happier if I was someone else. Someone nngh better.”

“He says that to you?” Craig asked.

Tweek winced, moving his hands to grip down on his knees.

“Tweek?”

Tweek flinched, “Not nngh exactly. He says things very NNGH passively. It makes me feel like I’m crazy. Like I’m too sensitive. Or overdramatic. Maybe he doesn’t mean any of it and I’m just reading into it! Or maybe it’s all true and he’s doing me a favor? I don’t know.”

Craig scoffed and Tweek nearly flinched again.

“Well, that’s bullshit.”

“Hm?”

Craig shrugged, “Some offense, but your dad sounds like a real asshole.”

Tweek laughed, surprising Craig as well as himself. He covered his mouth and gathered himself, “You really do just say whatever you want. Don’t you, Craig?”

Craig looked away as he shrugged yet again.

“My dad can be an asshole too.” He then said, catching Tweek off guard.

“Really?”

Craig only nodded.

“About what?” Tweek asked, regretting the question almost instantly.

Craig made a sour face and Tweek bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to take it back, but he didn’t know how. Suddenly, it was hard to breath. He reached up to grab at his hair, when Craig spoke again.

“I think he wants me to be like him. Sometimes I am. But not always.”

“O-oh.” Tweek breathed, lowering his hands.

“Isn’t that a good thing? I mean! It’s nice that you guys have things in common. But! You’re your own person, Craig. You shouldn’t feel pressured to be anyone else.”

There was a long awkward silence. Tweek fidgeted with his fingers not knowing what else to say. Then, Craig chuckled. It was light and sweet and it made Tweek’s heart melt.

“Thanks, Tweek.”

Tweek held his breath.

“You should really take your own advice, though.” He then said, flashing Tweek a smile and his heart evaporated.

“I uh--GAH! Yeah nngh you’re right. I’ll try.”

Craig nodded, glancing away from Tweek to watch the nurse walk over. She stopped in front of the two and bowed her head as she lowered a tray filled with their poke balls. Craig released his Aipom right away and the Pokemon lunged at his face. Tweek giggled, watching the two. He then smiled brightly when his Jolteon appeared. Jolteon barked, jumping up. Tweek bent down and opened his arms, embracing his Pokemon.

Craig pried Aipom off his face and the two flipped each other off. He then glanced back and watched Tweek and his Jolteon with a soft smile. Aipom noticed the look and smirked. When he snickered, Craig blushed ever so slightly. He scoffed, shoving his Pokemon away but the little monkey clung to his arm with his tail.

Tweek gathered the rest of his poke balls and set them away before turning to Craig, “Where to?”

Craig walked back over and took his other poke balls back. The nurse wished them a good day and a safe adventure before leaving. He then shrugged, already heading outside. Once outside, he released all his Pokemon to check on them. Tweek had done the same, happy to see most of them got along.

Tweek’s Wigglytuff and Craig’s Clefable greeted each other as Natu looked up at Aipom. Aipom flipped the green bird his bird, Natu only sat and stared. Then she puffed up when Stripe ran over to her. Aipom snickered, hopping off Craig’s shoulder to join them. Stripe didn’t like being double team and ran to Jolteon for help. Tweek laughed as Jolteon’s ears perked up and the dog ran around Craig’s Furret.

Hitmonchan found a spot away from the Pokemon Center to meditate. This caused Wobbuffet to poke at him and try to break his concentration. Craig’s Minior found it amusing and decided to join in, much to Hitmonchan’s dismay. Amaura looked up with bright eyes, mesmerized by both Dragonair and Altaria in the air. The two danced around each other before flying around Amaura.

“It’s NNGH nice that our Pokemon get along.”

Craig watched their pink Pokemon walk off to sit together, “Some a little too much.” He noted as they started to snuggle.

Tweek blushed brightly, “B-but they’re both male!”

“Boys can like each other.” Craig replied nonchalantly, only to blush at his own statement. He looked at Tweek who looked back at him and they both turned red and looked away from each other quickly.

“I-I guess it will help them fight together.” Tweek forced himself to say, something, ANYTHING, in that moment.

“Yeah.” Craig muttered.

“Did you want to?” Tweek asked, meekly.

Craig blinked, looking back over.

“Fight together, that is. Like NNGH tag battles?”

“Double battles.” Craig corrected, “And yeah. But we’ll have to train a bunch first.”

“That sounds like fun!”

Craig stifled a smile when Tweek grew excited, “I hope it isn’t too much pressure for you.” He teased and Tweek flinched.

“Gah! Oh no, it is!”

“Tweek. Calm down, I was kidding.”

Tweek scratched his forearm, “R-right.”

Craig frowned, walking over to him. He grabbed his wrist and Tweek flinched, but relaxed at how gentle the grip had actually been.

“You don’t have to be nervous around me, okay? We’re not rivals anymore, remember?”

Tweek looked down shyly, “Sorry, Craig. It’s just nngh how I am! I get overwhelmed easy and---I guess that’s why I don’t have any friends.”

Craig rolled his eyes as he released him, “We’re friends.” He said as if it had been the obvious thing in the world.

“W-we are?” Tweek squeaked.

Craig shrugged, “We are now.”

Tweek smiled meekly, unable to speak again as Craig walked toward their Pokemon. He cleared his throat, though his voice remained nasally.

“Play time is over. Time to train.”

_Interesting_ , Mewtwo claimed before diving in deeper.

 

Craig rubbed his temples. He hated fighting with Tweek. It hardly happened but, when it did, it was brutal. Half the time, he didn’t understand why they were even fighting. He just wanted Tweek to feel better, but nothing he said seemed to work. In fact, he usually made it worse.

Aipom pat Craig’s back as he sighed, “Thanks.” He grumbled before plopping down under a tree and looking up at the sky. It wasn’t the same without Tweek sitting beside him.

Craig sighed again. Even when he was mad at Tweek, he still wanted to be near him. They didn’t have to talk, just be in each other’s presence. Craig was far too stubborn to chase after the blond. Though, it was getting late. He always worried for Tweek’s safety, even before. When they were nothing but rivals, Craig thought about Tweek all the time. He ran into him as much as he could and went along with the rival routine. It had been the easiest excuse to see the twitchy blond. The day the two started traveling together had been the best day of his life.

He thought about their time at the Pokemon Center and their first day training together. Craig loved training with Tweek. Their Pokemon got along well, which was a plus. Though, what he liked most about training, was being in tune with Tweek. They had been such opposites, but Craig could feel their balance. Craig recalled Stan prodding at them and their relationship. Tweek confessed to almost kissing Craig first, something Craig hadn’t known.

He remembered the day well…

 

Craig looked up at the night’s sky. His shiny Minior bounced about in midair, quite happy. Tweek had been asleep, something Craig rarely got a chance to see. The boy was haunted by thoughts and nightmares. As Craig looked down at him, he noticed Tweeks’ eyelids twitching. It was clear the blond was having a horrible dream. Craig hated seeing him suffer. He reached over and touched Tweek’s head. When he stirred, Craig pet him. Tweek groaned, but exhaled deeply and curled against Craig’s side.

Craig blushed, unable to look away. He was glad Tweek had been asleep and that he could stare as long as he wanted. His feelings were becoming more and more difficult to hide. There were times when he thought Tweek felt the same way. Whether he had or not, Craig still wanted to tell him. As his fingers brushed through Tweek’s soft yellow hair, however, an urge to show his feelings took hold.

“ _Nngh_ , Craig.”

Craig froze briefly, “Tweek?”

Tweek nuzzled his face against Craig’s lap, “Craig…”

Craig closed his eyes, trying his best not to lose it. Tweek was clearly still sleeping, but it seemed he was dreaming about him. Craig dreamt about Tweek sometimes. Though, they weren’t always innocent. He wondered what he was doing in Tweek’s dream. Opening his eyes back up, Craig glanced down. He wished he could see into Tweek’s dream. More so, he would want to manipulate it. There, he could be free to confess his feelings without consequence.

Tweek felt warm against Craig’s lap, which caused his urges to rise. All he wanted to do was pull Tweek into his arms.

“Tweek.” Craig breathed out, leaning down to kiss him.

It was wrong, of course. Tweek wasn’t conscious and therefore unable to consent. He felt Tweek’s breath against his lips and nearly pressed them together, but stopped himself. As Craig pulled back, he sighed. In that moment, he vowed to confess his feelings the next day.

The next day came far too quickly. Craig wasn’t prepared to confess his feelings and used every opportunity he could not to. He dragged out breakfast and then shoved both of them into training. Tweek didn’t seem to notice Craig acting differently. Although, Craig noticed Tweek’s twitching return.

Altaria helped train Natu. Though the small bird could not fly, her jumping ability had been nearly as good. They trained her tiny wings and their strength. Altaria flapped his large cloud like wings and Natu followed suit. She couldn’t quite create any wind, but it was good exercise.

Craig couldn’t keep his eyes off Tweek. Luckily, the blond was focused on their birds.

 

_So, you were training that day? Your Pokemon seem happy…_

 

Tweek kept his eyes on Natu with Altaria. He was glad to see them getting along so well and Natu’s improvement. Though, he could feel Craig’s eyes upon him. The tips of his ears started to burn. The more time he spent with Craig, the harder it was to deny his feelings.

Altaria’s flapping increased and, with them, the wind. A gust hit Tweek before he could register it. He heard Craig call out to him and braced himself for the ground. He hit something, but it hadn’t been as hard as he expect.

“Nngh. Craig?” He groaned, sitting up and realizing Craig had been under him. He blushed brightly, spinning around.

Craig winced, opening his eyes slowly.

They stared at each other for a moment. Tweek’s heart pounded so hard he feared it would break through his chest. His skin was burning and his eyes were wide. Craig looked up at him, his expression just as stunned. Tweek held Craig’s gaze before peeking at his soft lips. Craig’s eyes lowered and he leaned up, pressing his lips against Tweek’s.

Tweek flinched, “G-gah!”

Craig frowned, blushing some.

“You. You kissed me.” Tweek stammered, moving off Craig.

Craig got back onto his feet, brushing himself off as he did.

“Yeah. I guess I did…”

Tweek held his mouth, staring at nothing in particular. He couldn’t believe Craig felt the same way as he did. After his shock finally passed, all he felt was relief. Then, joy.

He turned and looked at Craig, who seemed uncertain. Tweek then smiled and Craig smiled back.

“Will you? Nngh. Kiss me again! I-I mean. If you want to.”

Craig didn’t have to be asked twice. He strolled back over to Tweek and grabbed him gently by his shoulders. Tweek whimpered out in anticipation, closing his eyes before their lips even touched. They simply pressed their lips together. Slowly, Tweek moved his arms to wrap around Craig’s neck. Craig moved his hands to cup Tweek’s face and deepened their kiss. Tweek’s head became fuzzy as his body felt like it was melting. On perhaps reflex, Tweek’s leg lifted.

Craig pulled away after a moment and both boys caught their breath. They smiled at each other, but felt eyes on them. As they looked around, they noticed all their Pokemon watching intently. Then, they cheered. Craig groaned, hiding in his hat as Tweek buried his face in Craig’s chest.

Aipom snickered, jumping back onto Craig’s shoulder. Craig rolled his eyes, pushing the monkey away. Tweek caught Aipom and held him like one would a plush.

“Are we um? Gah! Sorry, this is so much pressure!”

Craig pet Aipom, “Yes, Tweek.”

Tweek blushed brightly, looking down shyly.

_I’m glad,_ Tweek thought as he smiled to himself.

 

_How sweet._

Tweek rubbed his head, “Craig kissed me first but NNGH I wanted to.”

_It seems you two have a strong bond. Though very different, you balance each other out. You need one another. You say Craig deserves better, but it seems to me that he deserves you. And you him._

Tweek’s eyes filled with tears, “Really? Do you think---nngh. Craig feels the same way?”

“I’m not sure who you’re talking to. But I bet I do.”

“Craig!” Tweek nearly flinched, disturbing Jolteon’s sleep.

Craig looked around, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket. Then his eyes fell on Tweek and he frowned. Tweek mimicked his expression, but was relieved when Craig sat down beside him.

“One of the voices?”

“Mewtwo.” Tweek confessed.

“Shit. Why? What the fuck does he want with you---”

“Calm down, Craig. He actually nngh was really helpful.”

Craig made a face, but shrugged.

“I’m sorry we fought. And that I’m too much sometimes. I know that I can be and that you deal with me. I really appreciate everything you do for me, Craig. I hope you know that.”

Craig noticed his puffy eyes, “You deal with me too. I’m an asshole, no two ways about it. But when I’m with you I---“ He paused to rub the back of his neck, “I feel like a better person.”

Tweek smiled as he leaned to rest against Craig’s side. Craig swung his arm around Tweek’s shoulders on reflex and the two looked up at the night’s sky.

“Craig?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Tweek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [kiss kiss](https://shinyvapor26.tumblr.com/post/173439323994/rivals-to-friends-to-boyfriends-kitty)


	6. Those Guys

“So none of you are going?” Craig asked, looking around the room.

His friends looked uncomfortable. On the bed sat the owner of the large room. Token frowned, glancing toward Clyde at the foot of his bed.

“I can buy any Pokemon I want. I just don’t see the point.” Token explained.

“Yeah, Craig. It’s dangerous out there. Plus! My team made playoffs. I can’t leave now.” Clyde added.

Craig glared, not impressed with their responses.

“Y-yeah. And now that---not that, a-and now that I have Mr. Mime! P-p-people actually come to my shows!”

Aipom flipped the group off for Craig, who stood.

“Fine. I’ll go on a Pokemon adventure alone.”

Token raised his brow, “Why are you getting so upset? You hate adventure.”

“Yeah, man! The Craig I know hates fun. Loves boring.” Clyde laughed.

Jimmy snickered, “It’s because Tweek---because Tweek, Tweek’s going on an adventure!”

“What?” Craig blushed, glaring deeply.

“Ohhh~” Clyde mused, “Craig wants to see his little blond battling Pokemon!”

Token chuckled lightly, “Well, you don’t need us for that. Maybe ask Tweek if he wants to go on an adventure with you?”

Craig frowned.

“Worried he might reject you?” Token pressed.

Clyde shrugged, “Just be his rival.”

The room went quiet.

“What?” Clyde asked, blinking a few times.

“That’s actually a great idea, Clyde. That way, Craig could see Tweek without seeming desperate.”

“You can’t reject, can’t REject. You can’t reject your rival.”

Clyde moved over to Craig, throwing his arm around his friend’s shoulders. Aipom hopped onto Clyde’s head as the boy tried to roughhouse the more stoic of the two. Craig had not been amused. He remained still as Clyde rocked him side to side, but pushed the boy off Token’s bed when he became too rough.

“Careful.” Token grunted.

Aipom leapt off Clyde before he hit the floor and landed back onto his master, “Well. You guys are useless.” Craig muttered, petting his Aipom.

Clyde sat up with a huge grin spread across his face, “Not as useless as you. You useless homosexual!” He called out and laughed when Craig flipped him off and his Aipom joined in.

Craig then flipped the room off before leaving it.

“Have a safe journey!” Token shouted

“T-t-teELL Tweek we said hi!” Jimmy added.

“That was a good idea, Clyde.” Token said, helping him back onto his feet.

Clyde smiled, “I have them sometimes!”

The look on both Token and Jimmy’s face said otherwise.

“Screw you guys.” Clyde huffed.

Token chuckled, “Are you excited for the big game?”

“Yeah, man! I love playing with Machamps. I really want a Machop of my own.” He whined.

“You should have-should have. You should ha-AAV-e went on an adventure with Craig.” Jimmy teased.

Clyde shrugged, “Too much work.”

Token shook his head.

“Aren’t you buying a Pokemon today?” Clyde asked, turning to his richer friend.

Token smirked, “Yeah. A real beauty too. I’ll show you after your game.”

“Will the le-la-ladies be there?”

“Of course. Who else is gonna cheer for me?”

“Not us.” Token joked, garnering a pout from Clyde.

“You guys sucks!” Clyde cried and his friends laughed.

 

Later that day, the group said their goodbyes to Craig. Though it had been Clyde’s idea, he still cried. Craig pat his friend’s head as he was sobbed upon. Aipom tried to push Clyde away, but he wouldn’t budge. It took both Token and Jimmy to free Craig. After he departed, everyone left for Clyde’s game.

The girls looked rather cute in their cheerleading outfits. Each had an Oricorio to help them cheer. Clyde blew Bebe a kiss, but was easily ignored. She flipped her hair, turning to her girls, and focused only on their routine. Token and Jimmy watched the game from the bleachers. Mr. Mime sat next to Jimmy as Token set his brand new Minccino on his lap. When Clyde ran across the field, Token made his little Pokemon wave. Clyde openly laughed, grinning like a fool as he went by. Though he was happy to see his friends, Clyde felt a sting when he didn’t see his parents.

The game went into overtime. Clyde did his best and it had paid off. When the game was won, it had been all thanks to Clyde. His team poured Miltank milk all over him as a Machamp lifted him up. Clyde laughed, looking around. The girls actually smiled at him. Token and Jimmy were cheering their hearts out as well. Still, his parents had been missing. Clyde frowned only briefly before letting himself get absorbed into the moment.

Clyde smiled big, watching the happy faces all around him. Then, he spotted his father. The man was rushing over. Perhaps, to congratulate Clyde. Though, his face had not been happy. It was pale and almost drained. His eyes were big, but sunken. The man carried a dark cloud with him.

“Dad!” Clyde called out as he was set down. He looked around as his father grabbed his shoulders, “Where’s mom?” Clyde asked, his smile falling.

“Clyde.” His father croaked, “Your mother---” His voice cracked and he started to cry.

Clyde froze.

“She was running late. I told her I’d pick her up! But she wanted to see you before the game.” He sobbed.

“D-dad.” Clyde ventured, wincing when the man’s grip tightened.

“She took Rapidash. N-neither saw the Seviper on the road.”

Clyde’s eyes filled with tears, “Dad! What are you saying?” He cried.

“She’s dead, Clyde. Your mom she---she fell. She hit her head and,” His father broke down completely. Clyde couldn’t hold him up for long.

The crowd continued to cheer even as the team grew silent, as the cheerleaders lowered their pompoms. Token and Jimmy hurried onto the field and over to their friend. Clyde held onto his father, crying just as hard.

 

Clyde withdrew after his mother’s funeral. He locked himself in his room most days and refused to go to any more games. Token and Jimmy visited every day. Both tried in their own way to cheer him up, but nothing seemed to work. Craig called and it helped briefly. Then, Clyde got sick and the pain returned. When he was sick, his mother baked him his favorite treats and sang to him at night. As Clyde cried alone in his bedroom, he realized she had truly been gone. That it wasn’t a bad dream he would wake up from.

Token hated seeing his friend in such a state. Clyde had been an annoying goofball for so long, no one was prepared for him to shut down. He stopped hitting on Bebe and the other girls. Other than visiting, Token hardly saw the boy. He no longer went to their usual hang out spots. Nor did Token run into Clyde at their local food joints. Of all things, he missed Clyde’s smile the most. Token use to roll his eyes at the big goofy grin. As he stopped in front of his friend’s door, he thought about Clyde’s smile and ached. Token feared he would never see that smile again.

With Minccino in one arm and a large tupperware in his other, Token knocked on Clyde’s bedroom door.

“Go away.” Clyde sniffled.

“Clyde.” Token called, “Let me in, man. I have something for you.”

There was a long pause. Then, Token heard a grunt and feet on the floor. The door was unlocked and the feet hurried away. Token pushed the door open just in time to catch Clyde throw himself under his blankets.

Token glanced around the messy room. He set his Pokemon down, who took the tupperware from him. He then started to straighten up, “How are you feeling?” He asked, casually.

“H-horrible. I hate being sick.” Clyde whined.

Minccino tilted her head to the side. She looked down at the tupperware then at the bed. Before Token was finished, she hopped up onto the bed and poked at Clyde with her tail. He whined louder and Token hurried over. He lifted Minccino up and sighed.

“Sorry.”

“I hate Pokemon, Token!”

“I know.”

“Why do you keep bringing her? Jimmy doesn’t bring his Mr. Mime.” Clyde complained from under the sheets.

Token frowned, “Minnie hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“Oh. Just like mom’s Rapidash? And that Seviper?”

“Come on, dude. What happened sucks. But not all Pokemon are bad. You love Aipom. Does Craig keep him away from the phone whenever you guys face time?”

Clyde was quiet.

“And do you shun Granbull?”

Clyde remained quiet.

“That’s what I thought. Look. If you don’t want to see me, that’s fine. I just thought I’d check up on you. I cleaned your room and brought you some brownies. I suck at baking, but Tweek sent me a really good recipe.” Token pet Minccino, “Anyway. I’ll go. Minnie’s leaving too.”

“W-wait.” Clyde poked his head out, “I’m sorry. Don’t go.”

“Your nose is really red.” Token noticed, reaching over to put his hand on Clyde’s forehead.

“I can’t stop blowing it. It hurts like a bitch, Token.” Clyde whined and Token smiled.

“Have you been using the tissues I got you? Cause the boxes are still sealed.” He pointed out.

Clyde blushed, “I-I. I was GOING to. But then---”

“They have lotion in them. It’ll help your skin stop peeling.”

Clyde raised an eyebrow, “There’s lotion in them?” He asked and the two boys stared at each other a long time.

“Gross!” Token snapped, smacking Clyde’s shoulder and Clyde laughed. Token was stunned. It felt like forever since he last heard his friend laughing.

Clyde wiped his eyes, “Thanks.”

Token smiled fondly, “Anytime.”

Clyde looked down and noticed Minnie watching him. The Pokemon smiled at him, but he frowned. “You should probably go. I don’t want to get you sick.” He muttered.

Token frowned back, “Oh. Yeah.”

Clyde sank back and into his bed. Minnie reached for Clyde, but was place on Token’s shoulder. Token headed for the door. He paused to turn back and say something else to his friend, but whatever thought he had escaped him. Minnie saddened, watching both boys. They wanted to talk more, she was certain. Then, Token opened the door and left.

Token leaned against the door once out of the room. Minnie’s ear flickered and he heard it too. Clyde was crying.

Clyde watched the door only a moment longer. He wiped his eyes again, but the tears wouldn’t stop. He looked down at the brownies, but barely had an appetite. Instead, he moved back under his covers completely and cried into his pillow.

The next day came like a blur. Clyde was still sick, but he didn’t feel it. He couldn’t feel anything. He was too numb. His father left for work. Craig called, but the call was ignored. Token and Jimmy visited, but Clyde didn’t answer. He waited until he was completely alone. It had been days since Clyde bathed or changed his clothes. First, he ate Token’s brownies. The act made him cry. After, he showered and then put on his favorite outfit.

Clyde went to leave, but heard his mother’s voice warning him to take a jacket. He knew she wasn’t there. That her voice only lingered in his mind and in his heart. However, he still took a red jacket off the rack and put it on as he left. He dodged as many people as possible and headed straight for the cemetery. Normally, the cemetery scared the shit out of Clyde. It was still daytime, however. Clyde figured it wouldn’t be as scary in the light of day.

The cemetery seemed smaller during the day. He was glad to have the sun showing every nook and cranny, but still found the place to be far too spooky. He hated the thought of his mother being buried in such a place. Being buried at all. At least, her grave stone was lovely. It was larger than the others and shaped like a Moltres. Clyde smiled something bittersweet as he pictured his mother with Moltres’ wings. He brought the woman flowers and placed them over the statue’s wings. He then noticed a small, but shiny stone at the foot of his mother’s grave. Clyde didn’t bring the stone himself nor did he figure his father had. The stone had a yellow hue that sparkled brightly in the sun. Clyde looked around and noticed rocks and other stones placed by every gravestone in the cemetery. He plucked the stone from its perch and looked at it in the light.

“Hey mom.” Clyde forced himself to say as he shoved the stone inside his pocket, “I-I’m sorry I haven’t visited you. I just---It’s…” He covered his face, trying hard not to cry. Every time Clyde thought he was out of tears, more came.

He heard crying, crying that wasn’t his.

Clyde caught his breath, “Hello?” He called, wiping his eyes with his jacket sleeve.

“Someone there?” He pushed, looking around.

The crying stopped.

Clyde moved away from his mother’s grave, “Shit. What am I doing?” He mumbled, “Mom. Watch over me.”

Tiny footsteps hurried around a grave as Clyde approached, “Hello?” He called again, sneaking around carefully. Something struck Clyde in the shin and he cocked forward. He then cried out when he was hit in the head. Clyde fell back, cursing and whimpering as he did. He rubbed his head and felt a bump already forming.

“What the hell!?” He snapped, looking up.

A Cubone readied his bone, tears still pouring from his eyes. Clyde stared, surprised and confused. He opened his mouth, but only a painful groan fell out. The ground Pokemon aimed his bone as Clyde sat up straight.

“Did you hit me you little bastard? Why?”

Cubone watched Clyde closely. He saw the stone fall out of Clyde’s pocket and his head snapped back to Betsy Donovan’s grave. His sorrow full eyes filled with rage. Cubone swung his bone at Clyde, but Clyde grabbed it.

Cubone cried out.

“W-what the hell? I didn’t hurt you!”

Cubone started to cry and Clyde released the bone. The Pokemon hugged his bone close, rocking some as he cried softly. Clyde saddened, “I’m sorry, little guy. I didn’t…” He looked down at the stone and back at his mother’s grave, “Did you leave my mom a gift?”

Cubone stared at Clyde when he picked up the stone and pointed at his mother’s grave, “That’s my mom.” He told the Pokemon and Cubone cried harder.

Clyde flinched when Cubone crawled over to him. His hand shook, but it found its place over the Pokemon’s back. Cubone cried into Clyde’s lap and Clyde felt something inside him return.

“It’s okay.” He whispered as his own eyes threatened him, “It’s okay.” He repeated as he pulled the Cubone closer and hugged him. “It’s okay.” Clyde croaked, crying for what felt like the millionth time.

Clyde couldn’t remember falling asleep. He was use to crying himself to sleep lately, but he wasn’t use to waking up outside. The grass was cold against his face, but there was something warm in his arms. He jerked upward, nearly dropping the Pokemon in his grasp. Cubone stirred, but remained sleeping. Clyde smiled wistfully. With one hand, he checked his phone. Clyde swallowed hard, noticing it had been dead.

“Dad’s gonna kill me.” He figured, standing up with Cubone in his arms.

Clyde didn’t know what time it had been, but it was dark out. Far too dark for his liking. The cemetery seemed larger and endless at night. He held his breath, hating how much colder the air had become. The gravestones looked like empty faces, all watching him. Even his mother’s grave appeared sinister.

“Alright, Clyde. It’s fine. You’re safe. Alone in a dark spooky graveyard. I mean! It’s good that you’re alone. Can’t be killed if no one’s there to kill ya.” He told himself, laughing nervously as he did.

“But you aren’t alone.” He recalled, looking down at the Cubone. “You lost your mom too huh, little guy? Just like me.” His eyelids lowered, “Maybe Token’s right. Not all Pokemon are bad. I mean. You did beat the crap outta me when we first met. But you also visit all these lonely graves and you bring them gifts.”

Cubone winced in his sleep.

“Right. You can’t hear me. Annnd I’m talking to myself. Good look, Clyde.” He told himself.

“ _Clydeee._ ” A voice hissed.

Clyde’s blood ran cold.

“ _Come here, Clyde_.”

“Oh hell no.” Clyde said, taking a step back. “Who’s there?” He asked, looking around as he grew frantic.

“ _It’s mommy. Come to mommy, sweetie_.”

Clyde grimaced, “That’s what she said. And you’re not my mom! My mom’s d-dead.”

Cubone awoke with a start. He looked around and then up at Clyde. Clyde’s cheeks were still flushed from his fever, but the skin around his eyes paled. Cubone could feel the human’s heart racing as well as the quickness in his breathing.

“ _What’s that? You don’t love me anymore?_ ”

Clyde grit his teeth, “Stop it.” He tried to snap, but his vision blurred with tears.

“ _Are you going to cry? You always were a crybaby, Clyde. Mama’s little crybaby._ ” The voice mused.

“Shut up!” Clyde screamed, bending down to hide his head in between his knees. He held Cubone close, but the Pokemon slipped out of his grasp. He landed and rushed over to Betsy’s grave. Cubone glared, throwing his bone at the stone.

Clyde snapped back up, “No, don’t!”

The bone passed through the gray Moltres. It spun around and Cubone caught it in a huff. He turned back to Clyde and Clyde’s eyes widened. The area around them then shifted. The grass under them dissolved into the air as the air itself became thick like fog.

“What’s?”

Just then, all of the stones rattled. Clyde reached to grab the one Cubone left for his mother and winced as it shot out. He dug his heel and held on tight, watching in horror as all the stones came together on their own. They all surrounded one particular stone. The stone in question was trapezoidal in shape and had two small dots. There was a crack running down the middle, splitting in two near the bottom. The crack, in combination with the two dots, created a frowning face.

Purple mist emerged from the strange stone and Clyde recognized it to be a Pokemon. A Pokemon, of which, one did not want to mess with. A Spiritomb.

“Oh fuck.” Clyde cursed, backing away. He stopped in front of Cubone and felt brave for a second, as he blocked the Pokemon somewhat protectively.

Spiritomb grinned with the green markings upon its purple face.

Cubone rushed out from under Clyde’s legs and tossed his bone, “Wait!” Clyde called out, but the bone went flying.

Spiritomb seemed amused, allowing the bone to phase through him. Cubone scoffed, putting his stubby arm out but the bone never returned. He flinched before looking around for it.

Clyde glared when the ghost snickered, “Give it back!” He snapped, picking one of the stones up at random and throwing it at the Pokemon.

Spiritomb shimmered away. When he reappeared, he was directly in front of Clyde and much larger. Clyde grabbed Cubone and stumbled backward. He tripped and fell, but his back never hit land. He simply kept falling. Clyde looked up and saw his mother’s Moltres. The stone bird looked down at him with disapproving eyes. Clyde’s eyes widened as the Moltres opened its mouth. Purple fire leaked out and swirled before shooting out. Clyde screamed, wrapping his arms around Cubone.

Then it hit him, not the fire but a realization.

Cubone gripped down on Clyde’s jacket, his body shook uncontrollably.

“It’s okay.” Clyde said, “It’s just a bad dream.” He assured.

Cubone’s eyes shot open. He looked around and noticed they were back in the cemetery. Clyde pulled away slowly. He blinked a few times before smiling wide, “I knew it!” He cheered, hugging Cubone.

Cubone gladly returned Clyde’s hug. Clyde stood up a moment later and turned to Spiritomb. The Pokemon looked displeased. “Your shit is nothing compared to my fever dreams, man. Try again.”

Spiritomb’s eyes swirled as he used hypnosis.

“I didn’t mean it!” Clyde cried, but instantly fell asleep.

Cubone hid inside the boy’s jacket. He then dropped as Clyde fell back onto the ground. He winced, crawling out from under Clyde. Clyde snored, unaware of the Spiritomb closing in on him. That’s when Cubone witnessed the ghost use dream eater and their fever dream clicked.

Cubone looked around, found his bone, and gripped it.

Spiritomb relished in Clyde’s torment. Then, it was struck by Cubone’s bone. The ghost flinched without warning. His green eyes narrowed, but Cubone hit him again with another bone club. Spiritomb burned with anger, only to be hit again. And again. Cubone screamed as he smashed his bone against the ghost as hard as he could. The Spiritomb wobbled backward, still glaring, but fled before getting hit again.

Cubone panted, lowering his bone. He waited for Spiritomb to leave the area completely before waking Clyde up. The human groaned in his sleep, but wouldn’t budge. Cubone looked at his bone and then back at Clyde. He whacked him, trying his best not to be too hard.

“For fuck’s sake!” Clyde snapped, sitting up too quickly. He murmured, holding his head. Between his fever, waking up in the cold of night, and fighting through a ghost fueled nightmare, Clyde’s energy was running on low.

He looked up and saw Cubone but no Spiritomb.

“Did you beat it?” He asked and Cubone nodded proudly.

“Great job!” Clyde shouted, yanking the Pokemon into a hug.

Their victory, however, was short lived. Out from all the gravestones, emerged Haunters. Cubone shrank at the sight and sheer volume of them. Clyde nearly pissed his pants, but tried to remain strong for his new Pokemon friend.

“Don’t worry, little me. I’ll get you out of this. Just stay put.”

Cubone looked up at Clyde, his eyes filled with admiration. Though scared beyond all belief, Clyde stood up and ran. He tucked Cubone away in his jacket and zipped it up, crying out when a Haunter sucker punched him from behind. He fell on his forearm to prevent Cubone from getting squished. All the Haunters floated down and around Clyde, their eyes menacing. One licked his face and Clyde became paralyzed.

“Ru…n.” He told Cubone, clenching his jaw.

Cubone grabbed onto Clyde’s shirt. He pleaded with the human to move, though Clyde could not understand him. Cubone continued to protest and smacked Clyde’s face in hopes of freeing him from his frozen state.

“Tch! S..top. Run!”

Cubone’s eyes filled with tears. He shook his head and hugged himself against Clyde. Clyde started to cry. The thought of death had been terrifying, but he was more afraid of Cubone being killed with him.

“Please. I can’t---…I can’t lose anyone else.” He managed to say.

“Ba-BA-barrier!”

A flash of pink light encased the area and then Clyde. Clyde shut his eyes tight, only to have them widen. Token ran over with Jimmy trailing behind him.

“Clyde!” Token shouted.

Minnie reached into Token’s bag and removed a paralyze heal. Token was quick to take the bottle and spray Clyde with it. Clyde coughed, but soon could move. He hugged Token right away. Token hardly had time to react for Clyde pulled away just as quickly. He unzipped his jacket to reveal Cubone. Cubone rubbed his head before looking up at Token. Token was surprised to see Clyde with a Pokemon, but relieved that he had been alright.

“Thanks, Minnie.” Clyde told the Minccino, petting her head.

Minnie was awestruck to be touched by Clyde.

“What happened? We couldn’t find you anywhere! And why are ghost Pokemon attacking you?”

“Junior here kicked a Spiritomb’s ass and I think he’s butthurt and sent his buddies after us.” Clyde replied, without shame.

“What?”

“Uh. G-gUYS.”

Mr. Mime walked over with Jimmy, “Shall we tell a---tell a---shall we tell Aaa ghost story?”

Token smirked, “Right. Minnie?”

Minnie snapped out of it and cheered.

“There’s a lot of them.” Clyde noted, picking Cubone back up as he stood with his friends.

The Haunters slammed their bodies against Mr. Mime’s barrier, but none had broken through. A crack then formed and the boys knew they had little time to react.

“Ready to give me a ha-a ha-a-haAND, Token?”

Token rolled his eyes but smiled, “Always, dude.” He replied and clapped his hands together. Minnie’s ear flickered and she started to clap, “Helping hand!” Token shouted.

“Psy-PSYwave!”

The barrier shattered seconds later, but erupted when Mr. Mime’s eyes lit up brightly. With the help of Minnie, the blast increased greatly in size. The Haunters dissipated as the wave of energy faded into the night.

Everyone cheered. Though, Clyde didn’t make a sound. He bent down and set Cubone back onto his feet then fainted suddenly.

 

Clyde groaned back to life. He went to rub his eyes, but felt something tug at his arm. As his vision adjusted, the white walls nearly blinded him. Clyde glanced around the hospital room. He found Token asleep on a chair beside his bed with Minnie curled in his lap.

“Jun---“ Clyde called as he sat up, but felt something warm on his legs. He looked down and noticed the Cubone sleeping over him. Clyde couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re awake.” He heard Token say, his voice groggy.

Both Minnie and Junior awoke to the sound of Token’s voice. The Cubone tackled Clyde’s chest. He smacked it once then hugged himself against him. Clyde chuckled warmly, wrapping his free arm around the worried Pokemon.

“Glad you’re okay, little buddy.”

Token set Minnie on the bed, “Jimmy went to hit on some nurses. Your pops was here too. I’m sure he’ll be right back. He brought a Pokemon with him. I think it’s a gift for you. Fair warning.”

Clyde grinned, “I don’t mind! What kind of Pokemon is it?”

Cubone glared as he slipped out of Clyde’s grasp and folded his arms over his tiny chest.

“Woahwoahwoah. You’re still my number one guy! I mean. If you want to be.” Clyde added, rubbing the back of his neck.

Junior looked up at him with wide eyes. He then nodded and turned to Token. Token smirked, handing Clyde an empty pokeball.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, man. It’s on me.”

“Thanks, Token! Oh, wait.” He looked around until he spotted his jacket on the foot of the bed. Cubone had been using it as a blanket. “Can you pass me that?” He asked and Cubone obeyed.

Token raised an eyebrow, watching as Clyde fished around in his pockets. He pulled out a stone and Minnie’s eyes lit up.

“Here.” He then said, handing the stone off to Minnie.

Minnie started to glow when she touched the stone and hugged it close to her chest as she evolved. The room was mesmerized by the process, mouths agape. As the light faded, Minnie was shown to be a Cinccino. She brushed her new luxurious scarf-like fur, turning back to her owner.

Token held her cheeks in his hands, “Aren’t you beautiful?” He cooed. Then he turned to Clyde and Minnie followed suit, “Did you know you had a shiny stone?”

“No idea.” Clyde replied earnestly, causing everyone else to laugh. “What? I just thought it was pretty. And Minnie’s a girl, right? They like pretty things.” He shrugged.

“Hey it worked out! Now.” He said, looking to Cubone. “Are you ready?” He asked, “Junior.”

Junior put his hand on the pokeball and Clyde smiled. He smiled because his fever was going down, because he was finally able to visit his mother, and because he was not alone. He knew that it would be hard and that nothing would be the same. But, as Clyde looked into Junior’s eyes, he knew that it didn’t matter. That everything was going to be alright.

Then, he pressed the button and Cubone was sucked inside.


	7. Those Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to borutos-dads-son for the Bendy. 
> 
> Kitty-

“This sucks!” Bebe cried, storming into Wendy’s bedroom.

Wendy spun away from her computer, “What sucks?”

Bebe plopped down on her best friend’s bed, “I need a partner for my next contest.”

“How is that a problem? Just ask Clyde. He usually does whatever you ask.”

Bebe blew a piece of hair out of her face, “Yeah, I guess. But! He went on an adventure with Token and I think Jimmy.”

Wendy shrugged, “Tough break.” She said, spinning back around and to her computer. Though, she fell into thought. “I could be your partner.” She said, stating her thought.

“You’d do that? Oh! Wait…you can’t. My partner needs to be male. It’s like a couple thing.”

Wendy rolled her eyes, “That’s as sexist as it is homophobic. And don’t get me started on---“

“I won’t.” Bebe assured. Then she groaned, plopping backward. “I worked so hard on my outfit too! You should see Milly in her bow.”

Wendy tapped her shift key a few times. Not because she needed to, but because she was deep in thought. “I can still be your partner. Kenny dresses as a girl all the time. I could dress like a boy for you, Bebe.”

Bebe sat up, “Really? That’d be great, Wends! You really don’t mind? I can’t imagine dressing like a guy. Even for a day.”

Wendy pushed passed the thought, “I assume Starmie will have to dress up as well?”

“Course! And with that gem, we’re sure to win.”

Wendy chuckled, “If only it were that simple.”

“Right?!”

The two shared a laugh before Bebe was ready to leave, “Come to my house tonight. I can take your measurements.” She said with a wink.

Wendy was glad she was facing her screen and not Bebe, for her cheeks burned. “Sounds good.” She replied, smoothly.

“This is gonna be fun.” Bebe proclaimed on her way out.

“Fun.” Wendy mumbled, “Right.”

 

Later that night, Wendy arrived at Bebe’s home with her Starmie behind her. Bebe answered the door already in her pajamas. Unlike most other girls, Bebe wore night gowns. Her gown was pink and lacy. It seemed like it would be soft if Wendy reached out and touched it. Not that she was thinking of doing so.

“Hope I’m not late. I was writing a pretty extensive letter on the dangers of cross breeding Pokemon.”

Bebe yanked her friend inside somewhat playfully, “You’re never late, sweetie. And if you were? I’d just assume you were dead.” She teased.

Wendy responded with a roll of her eyes, but couldn’t suppress the smile that emerged from their exchange. Her smile quickly faded, however, upon noticing the full living room.

“Hey Wendy.” Nichole called.

“Sup.” Red said with a nod of her head.

Heidi was braiding Leslie’s hair on the couch. She smiled at Wendy as Leslie waved with little emotion.

“Oh. The whole squad’s here.” Wendy then said, trying her best not to sound disappointed.

“Yeah. I told the girls about our get together and they figured it was the perfect excuse for a sleepover.”

All the girls let their Pokemon run free to join them in their slumber party. Red's Vileplume helped Nichole's Whimsicott pluck leaves from its cotton hair as Heidi’s Fraxure danced to the music playing. The small dragon wore a pink tutu and seemed to enjoy it. Wendy’s Starmie searched the room for Bebe’s Pokemon. The starfish found said Pokemon in a kiddie pool in the kitchen. Milotic smiled warmly, her tail swaying as Starmie entered the room.

None of the girls ever got to see Leslie’s Pokemon. She kept it safe and secure in an ultra ball she wore around her neck. When asked, she claimed her Pokemon needed to be protected at all costs. It was strange, but Leslie was a strange girl.

The girls dished while Bebe made popcorn. Wendy feigned smiles and spoke only when spoken to. No one really seemed to notice, though Red raised her brow when Wendy took too long to answer a question.

“Popcorn’s ready! I’m just gonna take Wendy’s measurements upstairs. You guys pick out a movie to watch for when we’re done.” Bebe announced, setting the large bowl down.

“Take your time.” Red called, flashing Wendy a smirk.

Wendy’s blush had been short lived. She looked to Red instead with confusion. Bebe ignored both girls. She took Wendy by her arm and dragged her upstairs. Their Pokemon followed after them. Bebe’s Milotic moved into the bathroom as Starmie used its psychic abilities to turn the water on.

Wendy smiled at how well the two got along. She glanced around Bebe’s familiar room after a moment. It hardly changed and that brought Wendy a sense of solace. More so, than her own bedroom. When Bebe returned, Wendy removed her jacket.

“So here’s mine. It’s a café waitress. We have to match. I would have done prince and princess, but Kenny called it. Oh well, princess is so overdone anyway.”

“Agreed.”

“So, is waiter okay?”

Wendy smiled, “Yeah.”

“Perfect.” Bebe said, smiling back.

Wendy stood still as Bebe got close. She held her breath when the measuring tape grazed her skin. Bebe took the measurements with a determined look on her face. It was cute to see her bite her lower lip in focus. Wendy blushed when she realized she had been staring. She looked away quickly, just in time to miss Bebe’s eyes.

“Can you take your shirt off? Pants too.” Bebe pointed out.

Wendy nearly turned red, “Oh. Yeah, sorry.”

Bebe waited patiently as her friend undressed. It wasn’t new to either girl. To Wendy, the older the girls got, the more difficult such things became. She peeked over at Bebe and tried to read her expression. Though, the blonde had been lost in concentration. She finished taking Wendy’s measurements a moment later.

“All done! I’ll have the outfit ready tomorrow. The contest is tomorrow night. Think we can have a routine done before then? Is this crazy?”

Wendy forced a smile, “We can do it. Remember cheer tournament last year?”

“Don’t remind me!”

“We won, didn’t we?”

Bebe chuckled lightly, “We did.”

Wendy took Bebe’s hands in her own, “Just do your best. And I’ll do mine.”

Bebe watched their hands a moment before looking up at Wendy. Wendy smiled and it was warm. Bebe smiled back without hesitance. Then she felt something and pulled away.

“We better get back downstairs before they pick a shitty movie.” Bebe decided, pushing her hair behind her ears.

Wendy rubbed the back of her neck, “Right.” She then pulled her clothes back on and followed Bebe to the door.

“Come on, Milly! Back downstairs.” The blonde called.

Milly wrapped herself around Starmie, who floated out of the room and back downstairs. The girl giggled as they followed after their Pokemon. Once back downstairs, the group decided on a movie. Wendy hardly cared. She zoned out here and there before heading into the kitchen to make tea.

Wendy sighed as she waited for the water to boil.

“Sorry to spoil your alone time with Bebe.” Red said, leaning against the door frame.

Wendy stifled a flinch, squinting her eyes as she turned around.

Red smirked.

“That’s fine. I rather we all hang out anyways.”

Red pushed herself off the wall, “Cut the bullshit, Testaburger.”

“Excuse me?”

“How long?” Red pressed.

Wendy tensed when the kettle whistled lowly.

Red folded her arms over her chest, “Have you had feelings for Bebe?”

The whistling grew in volume and Wendy felt the air around her grow just as hot, “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“It’s okay.” Red sighed, lowering her arms to appear less intimating. “We’re all bi-curious, ya know.”

“It’s not.” Suddenly Wendy couldn’t breathe. She turned off the water and rubbed her chest, “It’s bad, Red.”

Red took a step toward her.

“If she found out. She’d hate me. She’d be…disgusted.”

“Hey.” Red beckoned, “It’s not that bad.”

Wendy laughed bitterly, but hid her face the second Red hugged her. She buried her face into Red’s chest and Red stroked her hair.

“You guys are best friends. That won’t change.”

Wendy nodded, “I know it won’t. Because I’m never telling her.”

Red frowned.

“Everything okay in here?” Nichole asked, peeking inside.

Wendy pulled away from Red, wiping her eyes. “Yeah.” She managed to say, “Just burned myself.” She lied.

“Oh my gosh! Is it bad? Let me see!”

Wendy laughed weakly, “I’m fine.” She assured.

“Everything alright in there?!” Bebe shouted from the living room.

Red looked at Wendy. Wendy pleaded with her silently and she sighed, “Yeah!” Red called out, already heading back.

Wendy looked down as the guilt consumed her.

Nichole watched her closely. She frowned, but said nothing. Instead, she forced a smile and helped Wendy make tea.

The night carried on like any other. The girls watched movies. They talked about boys and gossiped about other girls in town. Wendy kept mostly to herself and Bebe started to notice. Then her parents came home and the girls moved into Bebe’s room. They dressed up their Pokemon for the remainder of the night. As the night came to an end, the girls told stories into the ceiling, falling asleep soon after.

 

In the morning, Wendy woke up early to make everyone breakfast. The girls chatted more and decided they would cheer for Bebe and Wendy at the contest. They left not long after to practice a new routine, leaving Wendy alone with Bebe.

“Have any plan today?” Bebe casually asked Wendy.

Wendy chuckled, “Aside from our contest?”

“Aww. You’re calling it OUR contest. You really do care.” Bebe teased and the two laughed.

“No.” Wendy finally answered, “I don’t have any plans. Why?”

Bebe shrugged, “You can keep me company if you want.”

“Oh. Um, sure.” Wendy stood and her Starmie lifted all the dirty dishes with its telekinesis, “I don’t mind.” She added as she moved over to the sink.

Bebe helped Wendy do the dishes. Then the two moved upstairs to get started on their outfits. As Bebe sewed, Wendy came up with a routine for them. She trained their Pokemon in their routine first, then explained it to Bebe. Bebe finished Wendy’s outfit with time to spare.

“Sounds simple enough. And our Pokemon already match well, being water types.”

Wendy smiled brightly, “Agreed. Oh. It’s ready?”

“Yeah.” Bebe grinned, “Try it on! I just gotta go grab a tie.”

Wendy looked down at the waiter costume before putting it on. It felt right, dressing in such a way. It was hard to explain. Wendy just never felt so comfortable before. She looked down at herself then checked herself out in Bebe’s standing mirror.

She pulled her hair back in a low bun, looking more and more like a boy. Wendy didn’t hate it. Looking like a boy. She didn’t feel like a boy, but she didn’t feel like a girl either.

Wendy held her head.

“Back! Okay, which tie do you think---woah.”

Wendy froze.

Bebe cleared her throat, “Sorry. Wow. You just look---ahem, great.”

“That bad, huh?”

Bebe blushed, “N-no! Really.” She cleared her throat again, “Let me um, put this on you.”

Wendy blinked a few times, but nodded. She pointed at the tie she preferred. Then watched as Bebe stepped closer to her to put it on. Bebe’s hands were shaking and Wendy couldn’t figure as to why. She was impressed, however, at how well Bebe could tie a knot.

“There.” Bebe breathed, pulling away.

Wendy turned back to the mirror and smiled. She brushed her vest clean and straightened her new tie, feeling like a new person. At the same time, she also felt as she always had. It was as if she had woken from a deep sleep.

“Let’s work on the routine.” Wendy said, turning back to Bebe.

Bebe looked surprised, “R-right. Um. Let me just get changed.”

Wendy turned back to the mirror, watching Bebe leave through it. She then looked back at herself and smiled. Then it hit her. Everything she was feeling. Wendy felt the dread form. Then Bebe returned and Wendy smiled again.

“You look great!”

Bebe blushed, usually so smug. She suddenly felt shy. She lifted her dress slightly and swayed side to side, “You really think so?”

Wendy chuckled, “Of course. You always do.”

Both girls paused. They turned away from each other and blushed. Bebe rubbed the feeling back into her cheeks as Wendy shook her head. Their Pokemon exchanged looks before shaking their own heads. Milly pushed Bebe over to Wendy with her tail as Starmie nudged its trainer into her friend.

When they came together, both girls looked stunned. They stared into each other’s eyes, then Wendy took the lead. They began practicing their routine for the contest until both were satisfied with the results.

They left Bebe’s with an hour to spare. The contest had been in town, which saved them time. Their friends waited at the gates, all dressed in their cheerleading outfits and with an Oricorio of their choice.

“You guys look great!” Nichole gawked.

Red smirked, “Wow Wendy. You make a pretty hot guy.”

Wendy blushed, “Thanks, Red. It’s Wendyl for tonight, though.”

“Wendyl?” Heidi questioned, “I like that!”

Leslie smiled briefly, nodding in approval.

Bebe took Wendyl’s arm, “Let’s see Kenny beat this epic team up.”

“Oh. I plan to.” Kenny called, walking over to them.

Bebe gasped, “Wait you’re not---but you always dress as a girl for these things. What gives? Don’t tell me I could have been your princess!”

Kenny smirked, “Sorry, ladies. That position is already taken.”

When Kenny put his arm out, a girl rushed over to him and took it. She had been beyond cute. Her bright yellow hair bounced with every step she took. Her innocent blue eyes put puppies to shame. Though, one had been scarred and faded in color. The princess dress worn had been pink with transparent sleeves and a large bow at the back.

“Ladies. Meet Princess Marjorine.”

The princess curtsied and the girls were awestruck by the elegance the gesture brought, “Heya girls. Nice to see you again.”

“BUTTERS!?!?” They all gaped.

Butters giggled into Kenny’s arm, causing him to smile.

“Good luck.” Kenny mused, leading Butters away. “Love the look, Wendy.” He added as he went.

Bebe smacked her cheeks to break herself out of Butters’ spell, “That was Butters? I can’t believe it! He looks---“

“Amazing?” Red offered.

Bebe pouted, “And their outfits were so---“

“Amazing?” Nichole offered.

“You guys aren’t helping!” Bebe whined.

Wendyl pat her back, “It’s alright. We worked hard. It’ll show. Let’s just do our best. Okay?”

Bebe nodded, “You’re right. We do have better Pokemon. And maybe the judges will dock points for Butters’ eye. What’s that about?”

Nichole frowned, “I hope he’s okay.”

“They might give me pity points.” Red noted.

“Guys.” Heidi tried.

Wendyl shook his head, “We should get going.” He told Bebe, taking her hand.

“Good luck you two.” Leslie said, playing with the ultra ball around her neck.

“Thanks!” Bebe beamed and the two hurried inside.

The stadium had been packed. Everyone in town seemed to be there, including many tourists. The crowd cheered as the performers got ready. The first few rounds consisted only of their Pokemon. Bebe’s Milotic was a natural, that much Wendyl already knew. He was surprised, however, at how quickly his Starmie adapted. The starfish twirled around elegantly and preformed its water moves with Milly in such a way, one might think they shared a mind.

Kenny’s Lopunny proved most challenging. She was a veteran, after all. Butters’ Buneary had been less elegant, but won the judges over with his overwhelming cuteness.

The final round approached quicker than expected. Wendyl and Bebe were locked in a draw with Kenny and Butters. Their routine brought them to the last round, but neither anticipated a tie breaker. The judges called for a dance. The pairs would waltz as their Pokemon decorated the number with a lovely array of technical moves.

Kenny put his hand out to Butters and Wendly did the same for Bebe. Both played coy for the act before taking their partner’s hand. Kenny smiled fondly and leaned down to peck Butter’s hand. Butters blushed and that part didn’t seem like an act. Wendyl pulled Bebe close as soon as the music started.

“What are you doing? We’ve never danced like this before.” Bebe whispered.

“Trust me.” Wendyl whispered back, “And follow my lead.”

Bebe nodded, watching Wendyl’s eyes as he lead them in dance. The music fell into the background and she hardly noticed all the bubbles and rainbows created from their water Pokemon. Bebe focused only on Wendyl. His purple eyes and ink black hair. How clear his skin had been. His gentle but firm hands over hers. She almost forgot that Wendyl was Wendy.

Wendyl melted into the moment. He knew it was only for show, but he never wanted it to end. Bebe’s big brown eyes looked deep into his. He couldn’t read them and prayed she couldn’t read his. If she could or if she had, she would know his true feelings.

The music was coming to an end. Wendyl glanced around and noticed Kenny’s Lopunny dancing with Butters’ Buneary. It was cute, but didn’t have enough flare. Milly and Star out did themselves in terms of accenting the performance. Wendyl smiled, sure they were going to win. Then Kenny dipped Butters and Butters did something unexpected.

He leaned up and kissed Kenny.

Kenny’s eyes widened. He was just as shocked as the audience. A shock that fled as he deepened their kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Butters’ waist. His Lopunny nuzzled Buneary in response. An act that completely won over the judges. The song ended, but Wendyl was certain the kiss hadn’t been staged. He looked at Bebe who glanced away.

The two received second place, but Bebe didn’t seem upset. She congratulated Kenny and Butters and even gave their Pokemon treats. Wendyl couldn’t help but feel as though first place was stolen from them. Stolen, by a kiss.

“Hey, Prince Mccormick.” Wendyl called.

Kenny raised an eyebrow, “Yeah? Sup, dude.”

“That was a cheap shot for the ribbon.”

“Wendy.” Bebe gasped.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He shrugged, glancing over to Butters who blushed brightly.

“It wasn’t Ken’s fault, Wendy. I’m the one who kissed him! Oh golly. I knew I should have asked first. Were we on TV!? Do you think my parents saw? I’m so grounded.”

Kenny frowned, petting Butters’ head in an attempt to calm him down.

Starmie moved in front of Wendyl, still wearing its bow tie.

“Battle me for it.”

“Calm down, Butterfree.” Kenny cooed.

“Are you listening to me?” Wendyl snapped and Kenny glared.

“We can battle if you want. But I’m not giving you anything: win or lose. Your chemistry was off the chart. I’m surprised you two didn’t win. Guess you should have kissed.”

Bebe flinched, “W-what?”

Wendyl forced a scoff, “That’s not---what a cheap way to win!”

“It’s what the crowd wants, right? A couple. Couples kiss.”

“We’re not a couple. It’s just for show. Right, Wendy?”

Wendyl removed his tie, “Right.” Then let down his hair, becoming Wendy once more. “Just an act.” She said, walking away. Starmie floated side to side, unsure. Then it chased after its master.

Bebe reached for Wendy as she passed, but her hand never touch her. She instead looked down and at her shoes. When she looked back up, both Kenny and Butters were giving her sympathetic eyes.

“What are you two looking at?” She snapped, storming away.

Kenny shrugged, “They’ll be alright.” He assured when Butters looked uneasy. “And I wanted to kiss you too. So don’t worry about it, okay?”

“R-really?”

Kenny placed their ribbon in Butters’ hair, “Really.”

Bebe looked everywhere for Wendy, but could only find their other friends. The girls were changing out of their cheer uniforms and into their own attire. Wendy had not been amongst them.

“Hey, girls.”

“Tough break on second.” Red said, garnering a nudge from Nichole.

“Better than third.” She added and Nichole shook her head.

Bebe feigned a smile, placing the ribbon on Milly’s tail. “Have any of you ladies seen Wendy?” She then asked, deciding to change as well.

“I think she went home. She seemed to be in a hurry.” Heidi recalled.

Leslie spun her ultra ball around, “I wonder why.”

Bebe frowned, “I think Kenny just got under her skin. She challenged him to a Pokemon battle for the ribbon. Crazy, huh?”

The girls exchanged glances before forcing themselves to agree.

Bebe squinted her eyes, “You don’t think so?”

“I mean,” Nichole ventured, “Wendy is your best friend.”

“She’d do anything for you.” Heidi noted.

Red scoffed, “Even if you don’t deserve it.”

Leslie smiled briefly, “Though. Perhaps there’s more to it than that.”

“What do you mean?” Bebe asked, feeling something in her sink.

Leslie removed her necklace and the room fell silent, “You can feel it. Can’t you? But you lack the knowledge.” She explained, finally releasing her Pokemon.

Uxie floated up and into the air. Gasps escaped most of the girls, but they were cut off by the energy Uxie released. Bebe suddenly found herself in her bedroom. She saw herself. It was eerie watching herself talk. She couldn’t hear what she was saying, but she knew she must have been listening quite intensely. It was then, that Bebe spotted her reflection and saw Wendy.

She had been seeing herself through Wendy’s eyes.

Memory upon memory went by and the sickening feeling grew. Not because Bebe felt uncomfortable, but because she felt guilty. How she did she not recognize Wendy’s feelings earlier? It was confusing and scary. But losing Wendy frightened her more than anything.

Leslie returned Uxie a moment later and Bebe could only stare blankly.

“Bebe?” One of the girls called, it was hard to tell who.

“What did you see? What happened?” Another asked.

Bebe snapped back to reality and ran out of the changing room. Milly followed after her before slipping under her legs. Bebe cried out, but laughed when she fell softly against Milly’s serpent like body.

“Find her.”

Milly nodded her head, speeding off.

Wendy hadn’t gone far. When Bebe found her, she was on their library’s roof. Wendy sat on the edge, letting her feet dangle as she leaned against her Starmie.

“Wendy!” Bebe nearly cried out as she hopped off Milly and stumbled over to her.

Wendy was quick to rise. She grabbed Bebe by her arms and held her upright, “Bebe? What are you doing here?”

Bebe blushed, “Sorry. I um…I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. I’m the one who ran off.”

Bebe’s eyelids lowered when Wendy pulled away, “Why did you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Of course you do. You’re Wendy Testaburger. If anyone knows, you do.”

Wendy laughed weakly, wiping her face.

“Wends…you can tell me, ya know? Anything.”

Wendy winced and it all started to pour out of her, “I’m not a girl!”

Bebe was a bit taken bit, “What?”

“I-I mean. I am but I,” She sighed, trying to find the words. “It doesn’t always feel right? It felt right when I was dressed like a boy. But I’m not a boy either? I can’t explain it. Not yet at least. I just…I think I’m genderfluid?”

Bebe tilted her head to the side.

“You must think I’m weird…”

Bebe smiled, walking over and turning Wendy around. She hugged her and Wendy was grateful for it.

“Of course not. Wendy. Wendyl. You’re still my best friend. You’ll always be my best friend.”

Wendy’s eyes filled with tears as she hugged Bebe back, “Thank you.”

“Always, sweetie.” Bebe replied, giving her a good squeeze.  

 

Bebe held another sleepover. There, Wendy announced her discovery to the rest of their group. The girls were more than accepting. And though Bebe was happy for Wendy, there was a small part of her that ached. She found Leslie alone in the kitchen and sat down across from her.

“I don’t understand. Uxie showed me Wendy’s true feelings. But when I talked to her…she didn’t confess them. I’m glad she knows who she really is and is willing to tell us but---…I guess I expected something else.”

Leslie leaned back in her chair, “You saw what you wanted to see, Bebe.”

Bebe froze and Leslie smirked.

Wendy poked her head in, “Hey guys. We’re about ready for the movie. Everything okay?” She asked, stepping inside.

Bebe’s cheeks flushed briefly, “N-no! We’re um. We’re coming.” Bebe said, standing up and walking over to Wendy.

Leslie watched the two, rolling her ultra ball around the table as they departed. “Seems like you discovered something about yourself too.” She thought out loud, letting the ball fall off the table’s edge. Catching it, a second later.


	8. Bunny's Curse

“Wow, Ken! That’s like your tenth ribbon. I wish I could be so brave.”

Kenny brushed his Gourgeist’s limb like hair. He raised an eyebrow at Butters’ comment, commenting himself.

“Why don’t you?” He asked, returning his Pokemon after placing the ribbon in her hair.

Butters walked with Kenny out of his dressing room, “Me? No, I—I couldn’t.” Butters replied, brushing his knuckles together nervously.

“Why not?”

“Oh. I’m no good at nothing. Plus! My dad says I look funny.”

Kenny rolled his eyes. He wanted to insult Stephen Stotch, but knew Butters would defend him. Even after everything his father put him through. So he instead, forced a smile.

“Funny must mean something else then.”

It took Butters a moment, but he blushed.

“Tired of your Pokemon not winning contests? Sick of seeing all the ribbons but not owning any? Fear not! Here we sell only the best. Guaranteed to win you a contest or two. Only two hundred coin!”

Butters gasped, “Ken. Look!”

Kenny didn’t like salesmen. They were all con artists in his eyes. And anyone who sold Pokemon was a schmuck. Hand you a ball only to have a Magikarp pop out. Assholes.

Butters admired a heal ball among the pile. He didn’t seem to care what Pokemon may lay inside. Not that that was a bad thing. Butters was the sweetest person Kenny knew. He would certainly love any Pokemon.

“How much?” Kenny asked the man in the weird hat.

The man smirked, “Five hundred coin.”

“You said two hundred a second ago.” Kenny glared.

The salesman shrugged, “Different ball, different price.”

“Scumbag.” Kenny muttered.

“It’s alright, Ken!”

Babe bumped into the man.

“Sorry.” Kenny said, apologizing for his Pokemon as she met up with them.“Five hundred? Fine.” He then said, handing over a coin bag.

The man grinned, tossing Butters the ball.

Butters fumbled, but Benny caught it for him.

“Thanks, mister!”

Kenny threw his arm around Butters’ shoulders, tugging him away.

“Thanks, Kenny. But are you sure? That’s an awful lot of money.”

Kenny shrugged, “Not my money.”

“Huh?”

“Suckers.” The salesman mused as he went to put his money away. It was then that he noticed the bag he went to add had been his own coin bag all along.

“What the? Son of a!!!”

Kenny laughed and, though Butters felt bad, he couldn’t help but join his friend. Kenny was like that. He played pranks, he stole. Somehow, he was still honest. Still loyal. Butters found himself in awe of the wily blond. He was a good friend. A true friend. That night, Butters decided to make Kenny something.

A friendship bracelet.

The bracelet had all of Kenny’s favorite colors. Butters’ used all his best strings and most colorful beads. As well as a stone he found. It was lying under a bed of sunflowers, Butters’ favorite flower. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted a piece of him with Kenny. Even if his friend did not know it.

Butters’ new Pokemon, a Bellossom he named Bella, helped tie up the bracelet.

“What do ya think?” He asked his Pokemon.

Minion had been half asleep on his shoulder. He lifted his head briefly before lying back down. Benny, on the other hand, cheered. Bella joined in his response, dancing as she did.

Butters grinned, “I gotta show him!”

“Ken I---” Butters called out, hurrying after his friend.

Kenny put his hand out. He put his hand to his lips and Butters noticed them. A pack of Mightyena. They were sleeping, some twitching. Butters covered his mouth with his hands, dropping the bracelet. The bracelet fell on an old leaf and the crunch was enough to wake one. The growl that followed woke the rest.

“Hey!” Kenny shouted to draw their attention away from Butters.

Butters stood horrified. Red painted his vision, forcing his sight to blur. He felt dizzy, wishing he could puke all his fears out. His voice cracked.

“Ken…” Butters whispered, finding his voice again.

“Kenny!!!”

Butters shot awake. The cool night air kissed his cheeks, reminding him of where he had been. He heard snoring beside him and flinched. Looking over, he saw Kenny sleeping peacefully next to him. Butters stared at the messier blond in disbelief. The feeling was there, but he wasn’t sure why. He couldn’t remember falling asleep or the day prior. Both Babe and Benny were sleeping by them, cuddling together.

Overwhelmed with emotion and with no explanation for it, Butters hugged Kenny while he slept. He buried his face into his friend’s back and cried without meaning. He cried until his body grew tired, forcing him back to sleep.

 

In the morning, Kenny rolled over and found Butters close by. The two had been friends a long time. Though, Kenny always found Butters beyond cute. He chalked it up to his high libido. He did find everyone he knew attractive in some way. Although, there was something about Butters. Something that made him stand out among the rest. Kenny was protective of the cheerier blond.

He glanced down at his bracelet before looking back to Butters.

There were feelings there Kenny feared. He didn’t exactly think he was good enough for Butters to begin with. On top of his perverse nature and horrid curse. As he looked at Butters’ peaceful face, however, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He reached over slowly and touched the side of Butters’ soft face. His eyelids fluttered in his sleep, but he also smiled. It was soft and warm just like the boys’ skin.

Babe cleared her throat in that moment and Kenny blushed. Then he chuckled lightly to hide his expression, pulling his hand away. Butters winced awake a second later. He noticed Kenny there and blushed brightly.

“Ken—“

Benny jumped into Butters’ lap without warning, causing him to laugh. Kenny smiled at the sight as he moved to his feet. He brushed himself off and turned to Babe who had been watching all of them. He wasn’t sure when, but his Pokemon had gathered berries. Babe set the pile of berries down and on top of an over sized leaf.

“I’ll catch us some breakfast. Sound good, guys?” Kenny asked, slipping into his hoodie.

Butters giggled when Minion ran up his arm. Benny huffed, wanting to set himself over Butters’ head as the Dedenne had. The two then bickered so Butters had to pet them both, “You don’t want any company?”

“Heh. I’ll be fine.” Kenny shrugged, “You just get a fire going. Here.” He said, tossing Butters one of his poke balls. “Take Karen with you.”

Butters caught the ball, not without fumbling a little. “Right! I keep forgetting you ain’t taking about your sister.” He laughed, somewhat nervously.

Kenny forced a smile, “Last I heard she left on an adventure of her own. With the Tucker girl and Ike.”

“Really? That’s exciting! She must be happy.”

“She is.” Kenny replied, but Butters caught his solemn expression.

“I know you worry about her, Ken. But she has her friends and Dolly. I’m sure they’ll be just fine!”

Kenny smiled a bit more genuinely then, “Yeah. And Karen’s tougher than she looks. I taught her well.” He noted, proudly.

“She’s lucky to have you.”

“You have me too.” Kenny replied without thinking or hesitation. So softly, in fact, that Butters gripped his chest to make sure he was still breathing.

Kenny winked, “I’ll be right back, Butterfree.”

Butters rubbed his chest to ease its throbbing, “B-be careful!”

“I always am.” He called out, smirking as he walked away.

Babe took Benny from Butters. She smirked and Butters blushed.

“I-I won’t be long. You guys alright to stay here?”

Babe only nodded and Butters smiled. He trusted the Lopunny more than most people. Benny whined and reached for Butters, but Babe fed him berries which distracted him. With that, Butters left their campsite.

“I’ll be right back too!”

Minion squeaked and Butters giggled, “Right. We’ll be right back.”

As they walked, Butters breathed in his environment. The grass seemed greener than usual. The trees taller and the air cooler. Butters had a bounce in his step while he moved about. He released Karen after a few steps and the Phantump yawned.

She rubbed her eyes, looking around as she did. Then she spotted Butters and cheered. Butters smiled back at her, bending down as she moved in for a hug.

“You wanna help me find some proper wood? We’re gonna make a fire!”

Karen nodded, quite enthusiastically.

The two skipped together hand in hand. Karen would check the trees as they went, sometimes phasing through them. Then, she stopped suddenly and Butters followed suit. He figured she found the perfect piece of bark. Instead, a Sunkern popped out of the bushes. It made a silly face, causing Karen’s face to puff up in annoyance.

“How pretty!” Butters cried.

The Sunkern disappeared back into the bushes, only to pop out of another a moment later. He moved in and out of the shrubs, making new faces each time.

Butters giggled, “Hiya fella! Aren’t you cute?”

Neither Karen nor Minion seemed to think so. Both, clearly found the grass Pokemon troublesome.

“Wanna help us find some fire wood? My friend Kenny is gonna catch us some fish to eat! Oh, golly. I bet you won’t like that, huh? Oh! How bout berries? We have lots of berries!”

Sunkern jumped out, hopping over. He nuzzled against Butters’ leg, causing the blond to smile brightly. He bent down and pet the seedling on its leafy head.

“Let’s be friends.” Butters said sweetly and Sunkern’s eyes smiled with him.

Karen came around to their new friend. Though, Minion remained indifferent. Sunkern was named Sunny, to no one’s surprise. Butters wasn’t the most clever when it came to names, but he had a way of bringing them to life.

Sunny joined the group on their search for firewood. During which, they found a group of Deerling sleeping among fallen trees. It had been a gold mine. Butters nearly rushed over, but was stopped by the sound of soft snoring. He had to stop both Karen and Sunny from doing the same. He put his finger to his lips and pointed.

Something in Butters churned.

_“Hey!”_

He turned his head, but no one was there.

Butters looked back to the herd. He didn’t wish to disturb the resting Pokemon. So, he tippy toed around them as best as he could. Weaving in and out of their path. As he went, Butters studied the pieces of bark they slept near. Karen floated around with ease and picked up all the best ones. Butters nearly laughed at his position. For he did needlessly put himself into one.

A giggle slipped and Butters covered his mouth.

_“Hey!”_

Ears shot up. Then the Deerling themselves. All rushed off. All but one.

“W-wait! I’m sorry!” Butters called out, holding his head. He wasn’t sure why, but his head started to hurt. “Aw, hamburgers.” He huffed, kicking the ground. Then he noticed the one that stayed. She looked at him and he looked back.

“Hiya.” Butters ventured.

The Deerling looked at him dully. She then went back to sleep. Butters seemed confused, though he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Aren’t you a little princess? Princess! What a great name.”

Deerling’s ear flickered. She opened one eye to watch Butters.

“Do you like that?” He asked, sweetly, bending down to her.

Her eye closed, but Butters felt warm air hit his hand. The Deerling had been sniffing the air around it. She wasn’t afraid of him as the others had been. Butters smiled at that.

“We can be friends if ya want. I just made friends with Sunny here. Golly, you’re pretty. I bet you could win lots of ribbons if we did contests like Ken! You and Bella would make an awesome duo too.”

Deerling opened both eyes.

“Would you like that? Lots of ribbons!”

She smiled, standing up.

Butters gasped, “R-really? Gee. Aren’t I lucky today!”

Sunny bounced around Princess. He seemed happy to be around more grass types. Karen greeted the deer as she walked over to them. Princess bowed her head slightly before looking back at Butters. Butters beamed. He was so excited to show Kenny his new Pokemon. He would bring the firewood to their campsite and go find the other blond after.

 

Butters did just that. He didn’t have any poke balls to officially catch his new friends in, but they didn’t seem to mind. Nor did he. Babe and Benny joined Butters on his quick quest. They didn’t want to make a fire without Kenny anyway.

“Ken!” Butters called when he spotted him.

Kenny sat at the riverside. He bopped his head to music no one else could hear, though it jerked back when he heard his name. He turned and smiled as he spotted Butters. Butters smiled back and, for a moment, time seemed to slow. Then Butters’ face shifted. His face paled as his expression dropped.

Babe tossed Benny, who landed on Butters. She rushed toward Kenny just as he felt the spray of water. Kenny’s head whipped back around and he saw the Gyarados. His makeshift rod flung out of his grasp and dangled out of the water dragon’s mouth. The serpent then roared and everything froze. Kenny didn’t have time to react. Didn’t have time to scream. One minute he was standing. The next, his torso disappeared into the creature’s mouth.

Butters screamed.

He wanted to run over, but his legs gave out. His throat felt as if it closed. Slowly, his shaking hands reached for his face. He covered it and screamed harder. Tears wet his palms, slipping through the cracks of his fingers.

When he removed his hands, it was night time. Butters was lying on the soft grass with Princess snuggled against him. All his Pokemon had been sleeping near him. He sat up, careful not to wake any of them. Then he spotted Kenny sleeping soundly with Karen. Babe was close by. She slept upward with her back against a tree and Benny in her lap.

“K-ken?” He whispered.

Butters held his head. He could barely remember the day. Did he eat? He felt hungry still, but he thought Kenny had fished for them. He remembered meeting Sunny and Princess. Then. Nothing. Vaguely, he recalled going back to camp. His hands stung. Butters looked down at them and noticed how dirty they had been. Had he been digging? He did not know.

Before Butters could really question much of anything else, Kenny groaned. He looked over and noticed his friend twitching. Butters figured Kenny was having a nightmare from the way he stirred. Unlike Butters, Kenny did not wake up. Butters looked around and at their Pokemon. None woke. He then decided to wake Kenny himself. He reached over. Slowly.

“Kenny?” His whisper raised in volume.

“Ken.” He repeated, touching him.

Kenny’s eyes shot opened, but they were not his own. They were bright and red with a radiant but threatening glow. Butters ripped his hand away, but the rest of his body froze. Six thin legs ripped out of Kenny’s back. One of which, stabbed Butters directly in the eye. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

“Leopold.” Kenny said, his voice detached.  

Butters felt tears rolling down his cheeks. One warmer than the other. Clear and almost glistening water down one eye as blood leaked from the other.

“Butters.” He said and his voice cracked.

Kenny’s eyes widened a second later, “No. Stop!” He screamed and the legs dissipated.

Butters’ eyes shut. He fell forward and into Kenny’s arms.

“Butters?! Butters!!”

Butters no longer felt the pain in his eye. Everything went numb. He was scared, but he could still hear Kenny calling him. Then it all came rushing back. He witnessed Kenny die over and over again. Be it by rabid Pokemon, accidental falls, or freak but natural disasters. Kenny would die. Butters would scream. If the body was in good enough condition, Butters buried him. If not, he buried what he could. A piece. A hair. Kenny’s hoodie. Every missing fragment of memory pieced itself back together. And more times than not, Kenny was protecting him. Him or their Pokemon.

Kenny shook his head, “No nonono…no…!” His fear shifted to anger, “You son of a bitch!” He shouted, eyes burning again.

Butters’ Pokemon surrounded Kenny. Horrified at the state their master had been in. They didn’t think it was Kenny who had done it, but they couldn’t see any other culprit.

Babe rushed over. She bent down and went to touch Butters but stopped herself. She looked up and at Kenny. He clung to Butters, but fought with himself. She looked around. Her eyes then fell on her son and she saddened. Babe didn’t let anything hold her back, however. She grew determined. Breathing in deeply, her body relaxed completely. Without warning, her body dropped.

Kenny snapped back to reality, “…Babe?”

Butters gasped for air. He blinked drying tears and blood away. His one eye faded in color, but otherwise healed. “K-ken?” He called, looking up at him.

Kenny’s eyes filled with tears, “Leo.” He whispered, hugging the boy close.

Butters blushed. Both from the contact and from his name being said in such a way. He buried his face in Kenny’s chest, feeling rather embarrassed. Though, it was nice. He hugged him back as his strength soon returned.

“What happened I---?”

“Babe!” Kenny realized.

The two pulled away and turned to the fallen Pokemon in near unison. Kenny tossed out a poke ball from seemingly nowhere before Butters could even blink again. His Gardevoir appeared. Butters always found the majestic Pokemon to be beautiful. In the dead of night and with the moonlight shining on her, he gawked.

“Please.” Was all Kenny said.

Gardevoir held her chest when she noticed Benny crying for his mother to wake up. She was breathing, but just barely. Gardevoir’s body pulsated and light rippled out of her and into Babe. Babe’s body then pulsated as she started to heal.

Kenny stood up. His head down and low. Butters couldn’t see his face, but he could feel his energy. Sense the tension in the air.

“Ken. What happened? I don’t…understand. I saw you die! And Babe she--…what’s going on?”

“She used healing wish.” He explained with little to no emotion.

Butters gripped his chest, “F-for me?”

Kenny nodded.

“Why?” He forced himself to ask.

“Because,” Kenny replied as he lifted his head back up. His eyes glowing, “This asshole hurt you.”

Butters’ breath caught in his throat. Kenny’s shadow peeled itself off the ground below and transformed before his very eyes. It took the shape of a Pokemon. A terrifying Pokemon.

“You crossed the line this time…Giratina!”

Giratina’s shadow expanded, stretching across their campsite in its sinister Origin form. As everyone shrank, Kenny stood tall. His eyes narrowed and he moved to stand in front of the monster.

_“Boy.”_

Kenny frowned, “My name is Kenneth McCormick. My friends call me Kenny. You should know that. You just rammed your fucking twig tentacle into one of them.”

_“You dare speak to me with such a tone.”_

“I’m tired of you. Tired of this. I just want to die. But you won’t fucking let me.”

“K-ken?”

Kenny shook his head, “I don’t want to die anymore. But I don’t want your bullshit either. Release me!”

_“I cannot.”_

Kenny breathed in deeply. He exhaled out slowly, pulling his hood back up.

Butters looked around and at his Pokemon. They all were petrified. All but Benny. He stayed by his mother’s side as Gardevoir healed her. His eyes were soft upon her. Then he looked up and at Giratina. For something so small, he never looked so fearsome.

Kenny spoke again and his words cut the air, “Then I’ll catch you. And make you.”

Giratina laughed.

Butters didn’t like the sound. It vibrated the surface of his skin and left him feeling uneasy. The area around them grew darker somehow. Colder. Butters moved closer to Kenny. He didn’t want to appear cowardly. Though, he had been quite scared. Kenny just made Butters feel safe. He was strong and brave and Butters admired him.

_“Cocky. Even for you, boy.”_

“You like to hide in the shadows. You think you’re a nightmare. But you’re just a pussy. I ain’t afraid of you. So come on. Let’s go.”

_“As you wish.”_

The air around them warped. Their entire campsite twisted as reality itself bent. Kenny turned to Butters and realized the error of his ways. His head snapped back around, but Giratina’s shadow was gone.

“Wait. Not them!”

Giratina laughed again, but it echoed.

“This is between you and me.” Kenny growled.

The laughter grew distant. It was still dark, but the moon was no longer familiar. There was no grass under their feet. The fire remained, but wood did not give it life. Butters swallowed hard. He looked around and noticed random flames hovering all around them.

Kenny glanced over to Butters. He flashed him a goofy smile and Butters felt himself smile back. “I’m sorry, Butters. I didn’t mean to drag you into this.” He confessed and his smile fell.

“Aw gee, Ken. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Your eye.”

Butters held his breath as Kenny ran his hand over his cheek.

“I-I’m. It’s fine!” Butters shouted, not meaning to. He looked down shyly, kicking the floor. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.” He then assured, peeking back up.

Kenny removed his hand, smiling softly.

“Where um are we?” Butters forced himself to ask.

Kenny frowned and looked around, “Looks like another dimension. Maybe Giratina’s?”

Babe shot up and shook her head. She then looked to Gardevoir, who smiled. Benny lunged himself against his mother and hugged her. Babe was happy to not only hug him back, but pet his head.

“There you are, Baby.”

Babe picked Benny up and turned to their trainers. Butters hugged her, careful not to crush Benny.

“Thank you for saving me. You didn’t have to! I know it hurt…I’m sorry.”

Babe smiled, patting Butters on the head when he pulled away. She then turned to Kenny, who kept his frown. They watched each other for a moment longer before nodding.

Kenny released his Crobat.

Butters tilted his head as he looked to the bat Pokemon. Then he turned to speak to Kenny, but Kenny was no longer there. The boy before him wore dark colors with hints of hunter green. Though, Kenny’s pet Rattatas sat upon his shoulders.

“I’ve always been a big fan of revenge.” He said and his deep voice sent chills up Butters’ spine.

“You ready for this, Leo?”

Butters nodded almost instantly and quite quickly.

“Alright. Prepare to meet your end, Giratina.”


End file.
